Love Hate Relationship
by ConstantSnow
Summary: Sly, Charming Crime boss meets Cocky Young Car thief. Sparks fly and tempers flare. Two proud leaders in a head on battle that might lead to an alliance... and maybe more. This is gonna be interesting. AU, crime, slight sci-fi Aizen/Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This story is for SlytherinQueen020, who I've been torturing with my hints of Aizen/Ichigo for the longest time, and she's still stuck with my stories, so I figured I owed her something big. So this story will be all for her, in hopes of making up for the torture.

**Warning:** This story is going to be mature. So no underaged readers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, and I don't get paid for these fics.

**Chapter One: ** **Tan Jackets**

Please Enjoy

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Two men in high end suits walked across the parking garage and into the elevator. Ichigo was leaning against a column the hood of his tan zip up jacket pulled up, his hands in the pocket of his black jeans. Orihime was humming softly playing in her purse like she was trying to find her keys, her skirt swishing as she twisted her hips lightly, smiling at the two men who grinned at her lustfully. Ichigo rolled his eyes waiting for the elevator doors to slid closed, and they did.

Ichigo nodded at Orihime who turned her back to Ichigo, keeping watch with her large brown eyes. Ichigo sniffed and knelt down, picking at the lock on the 2010 Mazda-3. The car was a dark blue, with black out windows. It would heft a couple thousand, or it could be broken down at a chop-shop and get double it's value whole. Ichigo pulled the door handle and it opened with ease, and no alarm sounded. People thought that because they parked in a parking garage they only had to lock the doors, they hardly thought to set the alarms. Their loss, Ichigo's gain.

"Nice Ichi, six seconds," Orihime chirped as Ichigo slid into the driver's seat. He unlocked the passenger door and let Orihime in.

He didn't say anything, only worked on getting the engine to roar to life. Ichigo hit the accelerator just to test the engine as it started. He smirked, maybe he'd be cleaning this car for himself. He slammed his door and put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking garage, honking at the third man of the team, the big bulky guy who had been sent to distract the girl in the booth. Chad or Sado gave a nod as he and Ichigo exchanged quick glances before Ichigo speed the car off down the street.

"Call Ishida, tell him to have the garage opened," Ichigo ordered and Orihime pulled her phone from the pocket of her tan zip up jacket and flipped it open. Ichigo wore the same jacket, but over his he had a dark brown suit jacket.

Chad had been wearing one too, and Ishida would have his on, or tied around his waist, if he was working.

Each member of their crew had traits in their outfit, unique to their own personal style, but the tan jacket was a common piece to all four members. They were known in the crime world of the city for their work, respected for it. Not only were they known by their work but also by their matching jackets. They had the largest share in the business of stolen cars and things relating to the field. They did chop shop work, re-working; which was basically taking all identifying pieces and creating new ones. You asked for a car, they'd get it to you.

"He's waiting," Orihime said, but the tone of her bubbly voice was off, and Ichigo caught it.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"We have a guest," Orihime said.

"Did Ishida say who?" Ichigo asked tightening his grip on the steering wheel. He wasn't worried about cops, they've never made a mistake. But if someone was moving in on their territory, Ichigo knew he'd be in another very blood fight for claim, the last thing he wanted was to go home to his younger sisters covered in blood with broken bones again.

"A guy in a suit," Orihime said.

Ichigo and Orihime exchanged glances.

*****************************************

When Ichigo pulled the car into the garage, Chad was sitting on the couch, although he looked relaxed, Ichigo could tell the hispanic was tensed. Ishida was sitting on a creeper, the flat cart that went under cars that the mechanic could lay on. Ishida's glasses were pushed down on his nose, the thin man had his tan jacket around his waist, meaning he'd been working when the strange businessman had come in.

Ichigo then turned his attention to said man. He stood at least six feet tall, taller then Ichigo, but shorter then Chad; all in all though a tall man. His body was fit, evident from the clothes that he wore which laid on him very flatteringly. He was dressed in a pair of black trousers, his dark blue button up shirt had the first two buttons undone. He had dark brown hair combed back, minus a two strands that hung in his face. His eyes were calculating, deep and intense.

"I take it that BMW M6 is yours," Ichigo said unimpressed, he'd stolen a few of those. Two just last week now that he thought about it, a client asked for them, cleaned and repainted.

"Yes," The man said.

Ichigo glanced at Ishida and Chad, then finally at Orihime, all of them wanting to know the same thing, but none of them going to ask, unless Ichigo said it was okay.

"If you want to know why I am here, you only need to ask," The man spoke with a sly tone, and a charming ease.

"How 'bout we start with who you are," Ichigo said, sitting on the arm of the couch. He glanced at Orihime who gave a soft nod before heading up the stairs to the loft, Ichigo would fill her in later, but for now, she had things to do.

"Sosuke Aizen," The man said.

Ichigo's eyes went wide for only a second as he looked at the crime lord he had only heard rumors about. This man was legend in the city, most of all with criminals, no matter how petty. The list of things Aizen could do seemed endless, and he didn't get caught, not that it really mattered. He had money old and new, plus ties in politics, he could kill someone on camera, and not go to jail for it. "What do you want with some small timers like us?" Ichigo asked, trying to sound uninterested and calm. Ichigo didn't want anything from this man, knowing Aizen's help always had a catch. He also was going over the thought of denying this many whatever he had come to ask. But bad things usually happened to people who didn't do what this man wanted.

"I've heard great things about you," Aizen said, Ichigo straightened up, lifting his chin. "I must say I'm impressed, your groups work is swift, clean, and highly efficient. I own several of your '_Cleaned'_ cars myself, including the one parked in front of your shop,"

"I'm glad you like it," Ichigo said. "Do you need an upgrade? Maybe something a little flashier?" Ichigo asked. He didn't want to tell the man out-right to get lost, but he didn't want him in his shop either.

"I'm very happy with the car that I have now," Aizen said putting his hands in his trouser pocket, relaxing his stance slightly.

"I'm glad," Ichigo said.

"Your friends are rather quiet," Aizen said with amusement.

"We are a quiet group," Ichigo said.

"A good trait," Aizen said.

"What do you want with us?" Ichigo finally asked, tired of Aizen.

"Have you ever thought of expanding?" Aizen asked.

Ichigo's lips twitched into a scowl. "Sorry, but we are a four man operation, we'd like to keep it that way. Small means less possibilities for leaks. No need for expansion, we're doing fine,"

Aizen only smiled. "A pity, under new management and with some.... _job security_, there's no telling how well your business might flourish," Aizen looked at Ichigo, who lifted his chin again.

Ichigo knew a threat when he heard one, and exchanged glances with this two friends, but neither's look told him to change his words. "Thanks for showing interest in our work, but we're fine," Ichigo said.

Aizen's eyes took on a slightly unnerving glint which Ichigo would never admit affected him. "It's a pity, no one told me how rather.... pretty the Ryoka leader was if something were to happen, prison would not be a nice place for you," Aizen winked at Ichigo, making the teen's cheeks flush with embarrassment and anger. Aizen smiled, and walked from the shop.

The sound of a car's engine could be heard through the cracked shop door, then silence.

"That arrogant fucking prick!" Ichigo growled jumping off the armrest of the couch and went over to the shop door, hitting the button so it slid closed. His cheeks and chest puffed out as he glared at the metal door. "We have to clean shop," He said turning to Ishida and Chad. "Chad, how long do you think it will take to clean the two cars we've got right now?" Ichigo asked.

"Two days," Chad said.

"Ishida, can you get our computers cleaned quickly?" Ichigo asked.

"You don't have to ask," Ishida said.

"All clean, like new," Ichigo said going up the stairs two at a time until he was on the loft. He went to the safe and knelt down and stared at it, wondering if he should clean it out, or just leave the cash in it, there wasn't enough money to raise alarms if police went. There wasn't any paper work on the illegal parts of th business, just that of a regular car shop. But the fact that all of the teens were underage and/or runaways would get them thrown back into foster home, or back to their not so friendly families.

For Ichigo, it would mean him and his younger twin sisters separated and sent off. Ichigo's parents were dead, and Ichigo had been pretending to be his father, when it came to the girls' schooling. He himself had dropped out of high school at first he'd been working as a night clerk at a convinces store, then moved to a body shop, from their he started his own business with his three closest friends. Ichigo wouldn't allow his sisters to be taken away.

Ichigo stood, gritting his teeth and leaned over the railing to look at Chad who had moved to work under the hood of the car they had just brought in. Ishida was sitting at the computer desk, erasing any trace of anything remotely illegal, replacing it with harmless things one would find on the computer of a normal teen.

******************************************

Four days past and Ichigo was jarred from his work on a legit car by pounding on the metal garage door.

"Police, open up,"

Ichigo straightened, wiping his blackened hands on his dirty ripped jeans then went to the garage, he opened the regular door. "Can I help you?" Ichigo asked putting his tool in his back pocket.

"Police we have a warrant," A police officer came over, holding up a thick group of papers.

"Come in, we've got nothing to hide," Ichigo said.

"We need you to open the garage door," The police said.

Ichigo merely nodded and hit the button on the wall. Ten police officers in uniforms ushered in, two men and a woman dressed in suits followed behind.

Ichigo read the warrant carefully, they were looking for stolen cars, stolen car parts, computer or paper files things of that nature.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ichigo asked following the un-uniformed officers up to the loft.

"Sit down and shut up," One of the men said. Ichigo sat on the railing, watching as the police searched threw everything. He suppressed a laugh when a police officer opened a file on the computer and the sounds of a woman moaning filled the shop. He'd have to give Ishida a raise for that. The police officer who had opened the file was sputtering, blushing and trying to close the file, taking a very long amusing two minutes or so.

For over an hour, Ichigo sat by and allowed his shop to be searched from top to bottom, he got up from hip spot only to grab a soda from the fridge, and that was only to annoy the officers, he sipped it slowly, an expression of enjoyment present on his face.

His amusement was however cut short, when one of the detectives turned his attention on him.

"So tell me, Ichigo," The detective growled. "How old are you?" He asked.

"Nineteen," Ichigo lied.

"Have id on you?" The detective asked.

"Left my wallet at home," Ichigo said.

"How did you get to work?"

"Same way I do everyday, walked and took the sub," Ichigo said.

"Where's your boss?"

"On business," Ichigo said. "Have I done something wrong?" He asked.

"No," The detective said bitterly.

"Well, I have to get back to work, there's an electrical system that needs my attention," Ichigo finished his drink, and tossed the bottle in the blue bin next to the the detective. "I don't get paid by the hour,"

The detective sneered, following his comrades from the shop. Ichigo went to the door smiled at them, before punching the button so that the garage door slid shut nosily.

Ichigo inhaled deeply, sure he and the others had gotten away this time, but that was because Aizen took pity on them and gave them a few days head start. Next time, the crime boss wouldn't be so merciful, and Ichigo and the others would have their hands full.

He was glad that he told the others to take the day off, being right about the day the police would come knocking. It seemed he was going to have to play a game with the devil, but he'd have to talk to his friends first.

Ichigo scowled and chewed the inside of his right cheek and crossed his arms over his chest. They'd be laying low for a few weeks, and Ichigo weighed the chances of Aizen showing up again, or if he'd be searching out the crime boss to form this very interesting love hate relationship.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter One**

Well I hope you enjoyed the the first chapter, and that I kept Aizen in character while making him not all to creepy. My story The Florist will be coming to an end, it has maybe three chapter, so this story will be taking it's place. Also I got the idea for Ichigo and the other's group by a picture I found on MangaFox in the Bleach Manga, I don't know which chapter it was in, but it was just a filler picture but I loved it so much, so that's where the idea came from, just if you're wondering.

Please Review and Comment

Thanks For Reading.

ConstantSnow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I will be using my brother's computer for a while to update while my laptop is getting worked on. The updates will be slower and I can't promise if I can keep updating after this one. So just so you know, I still don't have my laptop fixed, these updates are just because I hadn't started the chapters so I didn't have to get them off my computer first. There will be one or two more updates, each on a different story. Thanks for your support and for staying around.

**Chapter Two: ****Lock picks and Engines**

**Please Enjoy**

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo could pick locks from the time he was five, his father had been spastically proud when he had given Ichigo a padlock and a lock pick set, and found the lock unlocked in only twenty-two seconds. Now Ichigo was down to four seconds on average. It didn't matter what kind of lock, he could open it, using only the small tools he carried with him. He got his criminal abilities from his parents, his mother had been a jewelry thief, his father a car thief like Ichigo was now. They were good at their jobs, probably the best, but the best wasn't good enough when someone wanted you dead.

Ichigo picked this life, he had to, to support his sisters, but he made sure they kept clean. It was what his parents would've wanted. His parents were good people, despite their illegal jobs, no one was ever hurt from their work, just like Ichigo tried to keep his group from violence as well, and every time he had gotten into a fight, he hated it. Call him a hypocrite if you'd like, but he didn't want this life for his sisters, but he wasn't going to let them go somewhere where he wouldn't be able to take care of them.

Ichigo shook his head to get back to the task at hand, he moved through the halls of the high end office in the center of down town, having easily gotten past the guards and disarmed the security system (thank his mother's abilities with the latest high end security systems). He stopped at the end of the hall, at the door that lead into Aizen's office.

Ichigo knelt down, and pulled his lock picks from a pouch on the top of his black gloves.

After only three seconds, there was a soft click, and Ichigo opened the door with satisfaction and walked into the room. He closed the door silently behind him, then froze when the light switched on.

Aizen was sitting on a very expensive black leather high backed arm chair. His legs crossed, and his chin resting on his knuckles while his elbow rested on the arm rest. He was wearing black slacks, and a fitted dark blue shirt. His eyes locked onto Ichigo's in a second, and made the teen stiffen more.

"And I thought you were only good with cars," Aizen said with amusement. "What are you doing here? Most of all at this hour? Don't you have school?" He said with a smile.

"I thought I'd return the favor and snoop around," Ichigo said slipping his lock picks back into the top of his glove.

"Oh? You could've just asked," Aizen said. "If you wanted to see my things, I'd be more then happy to show you," Aizen stood, and Ichigo stepped back carefully. Aizen pretended not to notice, but Ichigo knew better then to think that Aizen wasn't a very observant man. "Would you like a drink?" Aizen asked, stopping at a table in front of the large windows that over looked the city. He turned over a glass, and dropped a few ice cubes from a bucket into it, then grabbed a bottle of very expensive looking vodka.

"I don't drink," Ichigo said.

"Noble," Aizen said and Ichigo frowned.

"Tell me what you really want. Don't beat around the bush or lie," Ichigo said putting his hands in his pants pockets.

"I already told you what I wanted," Aizen said sitting back in his chair.

Ichigo walked over, and put his hands on the armrests of the chair and leaned down so he was close to Aizen. "I may be young, but I'm not an idiot," Ichigo said through gritted teeth. "I know you were testing me, sending the police, having guys outside my shop. Following me, sending in those car lists, having guys talk to my sisters," Ichigo growled at the memory of his sister Yuzu's frantic voice on the phone, telling him there were guys following her and Karin home. "You've gone way to far, and I won't put up with it. I may not be able to do any damage, but I sure as well won't go down without a fight, and I'll make sure your life will be hell as long as I'm around," Ichigo said.

Aizen smiled, his eyes seemed to light up. "I'll just go ahead and tell you this," Aizen leaned up so his lips were barely an inch away from Ichigo's ear. "I'm not just interested in your work, but your body, your mind, your very soul. I'm a greedy man who's hard to interest. But people have said things about you that made me curious, and then you yourself made me even more curious. I'm going to keep you until I'm satisfied," Aizen said.

Ichigo's face had slowly turned redder, the blush even spread down Ichigo's neck and onto his shoulders. Ichigo had never had anyone that close, and he wasn't one for such.... intimacy. Ichigo's heart began to pound, and for a minute, his mind had gone blank.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, recovering quickly and he glared at Aizen. "I'm not like other people, I'm not going to roll over like a dog so you can pet me," Ichigo snarled. "I'm not a toy either,"

Aizen smiled and took a drink, Ichigo blushed more and his flustered expression had hints of anger at the older man's calm expression. "I wouldn't dream of you being submissive," Aizen smirked then. "At least not yet,"

Ichigo's mouth fell open, and again his mind went blank. His blush moved further down his torso. "I-I'm not going to do anything like that with you!" Ichigo finally defended.

Aizen shifted, moving into the position he'd been in when Ichigo had first come into the room, only with his left hand which was holding his drink was resting on his knee. "For a criminal you're rather innocent," Aizen mused.

"Just because I'm a criminal, doesn't mean I'm a pervert," Ichigo said through gritted teeth. He hated people questioning his morals. He was almost eighteen, and still a virgin, but he was saving himself for that perfect someone, be it man or woman.

"I suppose," Aizen said. "But as a teenaged boy, and with looks like yours. I must admit, it's a surprise,"

Ichigo clenched his hands into fists. "Fuck you," He hissed.

Again Aizen only smiled and took another drink, not even making a face as the burning liquid ran down his throat.

"Leave my family, my friends, my work, and me alone," Ichigo said and Aizen looked into his eyes. "We want nothing to do with you. We all do fine on our own, and you're just going to end up getting in the way old man,"

Aizen chuckled after Ichigo had stormed out of his office. Aizen mused to himself if he should go get the tapes from the hidden cameras that were set up all over the building, see how long it had taken Ichigo to get here, and how he'd gotten here. Then Aizen thought, he'd have to get a better system, just to test Ichigo more next time he came to pay Aizen a night time visit.

******************************

Ichigo was flustered for the next few days.

Ichigo was working in his shop, on a car which he was enhancing for a client, music was playing on the stereo, '_Dance With The Devil__'_ By Breaking Benjamin. Ichigo was trying to relax by listening to a playlist with all his favorite songs, but he was still beyond comfort right now.

"Ichi, what's wrong?" Orihime asked, she leaned under the hood of the car he was working on. His orange hair was held back by several bobby-pins and he had a few stains on his pale face making him look oddly more attractive. Orihime blushed lightly seeing the concentration on Ichigo's face plus his cluelessness to how good he looked.

"I'm just thinking," Ichigo said pulling out from under the hood. "Why what's up? What did you hear from your friends?"

Orihime smiled. "Well it turns out that Rukia and Renji have a history with Aizen," Orihime said. "I told them to come over in a little while, talk to you in person,"

"Does he have a thing for scam artist too?" Ichigo asked wiping his hands on the rag he had tucked in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Aizen's got a thing for anything that'll make him money," A deep voice said from the door.

Ichigo turned to look.

The girl, was very petit, with an almost pixie quality about her. Her black hair was short and her skin was pale. She had large innocent dark eyes, and was dressed in a girl uniform for a private school; a green and black plaid skirt, knee high black socks, a white button up shirt, and a black jacket, her tie was loosened and hanging around her neck. She was named Rukia, and her older brother was a very well known criminal lawyer, and known to be a real hard-ass at times.

The guy was tall and fit. His long red hair was in dozens of braids, and half pulled into a pony tail, a few braids loose and hung in his face. He had tribal tattoos over his entire body, some even on his face. He had tan skin, and very handsome slightly sharp features. He was wearing baggie black jeans, with two chains hanging on his left hip. His shirt was skin tight and sleeveless, and also black in color. He was Renji, Rukia's lifetime best friend, and her partner in crime, literally.

"Ren! Rukia!" Orihime cried and ran over to hug her friends tightly. Rukia hugged her back enthusiastically, Renji wasn't as animated about the affection, but put his arm around her shoulders, giving her a light hug before pulling away.

"I hear the big bad wolf came to see you," Renji said walking over to Ichigo. They shook hands briefly before ducking under the hood to talk. Renji usually came up with the scams, and Rukia was usually the fiance and face of it.

"He's not the big bad wolf, he's an arrogant peacock," Ichigo grumbled.

Renji laughed. "I take it he hit on you,"

"What!" Ichigo straightened up to quickly, and hit his head on the hood of the car, and a line of swears came from his soft lips which would've made a sailor blush.

"I'll take that as a yes," Renji said pulling from under the hood of the car and leaned against the bumper. "So, tell me, what does he want with you guys?"

"He wants us to expand, but he wants to take over, and I'm not going to let that happen," Ichigo said walking up to the loft. Renji and Rukia followed. Orihime hummed softly to herself and floated up the stairs a few minutes later.

"He usually buys the business of anyone he's interested in. Usually grinds them to dust if he gets tired of them, or they try to leave him," Rukia said sitting on the desk.

"Figured as much," Ichigo said. "Do you think if I keep dragging him along if it'll do more good then harm?" Ichigo asked.

"We'll it depends on how interested in you he is," Rukia said kicking her legs slowly. "To be honest, it might be better to give him what he wants,"

"I don't think so," Renji said.

Ichigo sucked on his cheek, and frowned. "You guys should know I'm not just going to give my crew to him, we've worked our asses off. If we gave up our turf, there's no telling what'll happen," Ichigo looked at the others.

"True, I'm pretty sure what'll happen if you don't give him what he wants though," Rukia said. "He's going to crush you,"

"Well I'm not going to go down without a fight," Ichigo said through gritted teeth. "and I'm not hopping into his bed,"

"Wouldn't respect you if you did," Renji said with a wide grin.

Ichigo gave a nod to the red head. "Now, tell me what you've heard,"

"Where to start?" Rukia asked with an amused hum.

"What did the old man have to say?" Ichigo asked.

Said '_Old Man'_ was a man named Yamamoto, who was a political power head, and like Aizen, his hand was dipped into the criminal world, but not as powerful. He was in a city further north, and although allies with Aizen, he wasn't against seeing the sly younger man being knocked down a few notches. The old man was a friend of Ichigo, if only because Ichigo enhanced cars for some of Yamamoto's crew members to race in underground street racing. Ichigo was the only one the old man trusted to do the work too, it was a great business venture for Ichigo too. The money was always top, and Ichigo made sure the work was done that way as well.

" Well, Aizen like the old man, like's cars. They met at a race," Renji said.

"Maybe that's our way in," Orihime chirped.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked looking at the girl.

"Well... we could offer to fix his racing cars, if he promises to let us keep our crew and business the way it is," Orihime said.

Rukia beamed. "That's a great idea Hime," Rukia said.

"That's an expensive task to take on, he'd have to pay something. It's risky to enhance cars that are illegal on the street," Ichigo said.

"Well how about for start do it for half price, and if Aizen keeps loyal and doesn't crush you, you lower the price," Rukia said.

"What's stopping him from crushing me the moment I relax?" Ichigo asked.

"A very good question indeed," A sly voice said from the shop floor before.

If Ichigo was a cat, his fur would've been bristling, and he'd be hissing. He pushed away from the wall where he'd been leaning and moved over to the railing to look down at Aizen. "What are you doing in my shop old man?" He growled.

"That's rather rude," Aizen said with a smile. "I'm only twenty-nine,"

"Old enough for me," Ichigo hissed.

"Do you prefer older lovers Ichigo?" Aizen asked and Ichigo's cheeks flushed brightly.

"Hello Mr. Aizen," Rukia said walking down the stairs.

"Ms. Kuchiki," Aizen said with a fond smile. "Tell me, how's your brother?"

"Well," Rukia said.

"What are you doing Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Being civilized," Rukia said looking up at Ichigo. "You should be too,"

"I'm not kissing anyone's ass," Ichigo said crossing his arms on the railing as he leaned down to rest his chest against his arms. Aizen smirked.

"I'd be more then happy to kiss yours," Aizen said.

"Pervert," Ichigo growled.

"No, just honest," Aizen said.

"Get out of my shop," Ichigo growled with a flushed face and a cute grimace.

"Actually, I bought the deed, you're now renting from me," Aizen said and Ichigo's hands balled into fists.

"What do you want then?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll take your offer," Aizen said.

Surprise was visible in Ichigo's face. "W-what do you mean?"

"Fix up my race cars, I'll pay full price," Aizen said and Ichigo lifted his chin. "But in return, you must come to dinner with me whenever I call,"

It sounded an awful lot like he made a reference to making Ichigo his personal... for lack of a better term, '_escort'._ Ichigo gritted his teeth. "If I don't?" Ichigo asked.

Aizen only smiled. "We don't need to think negatively do we?" He asked.

"I have to spend Fridays helping my sisters with homework," Ichigo said. "And I can't just leave the shop at your beck and call,"

"I'll hire a babysitter," Aizen said simply. "As for work, I won't ask you away from it between the hours of nine a.m. and five p.m., giving you an average work schedule,"

Ichigo bit his bottom lip, staring into Aizen's eyes. The older man stared up at him, unwavering. Ichigo glanced at Renji who was standing next to him, then at Orihime behind him. Ichigo inhaled deeply then looked around his shop, this was his home away from home, his escape from normal life. In his mind he was mulling things over. He'd love the idea of being able to go out on a Friday night like a normal teen, but he didn't think of it'd be with a man twelve years older then him, or in order to keep his life the way it was.

"Mr. Aizen," Rukia said suddenly and Ichigo looked at her. "Ichigo's not used to someone being so forward. He's actually very shy," Rukia said. Ichigo blushed and glared at her. Rukia leaned up and whispered something in Aizen's ear, and the man looked down in thought.

'_ I forgot... Rukia can lie her ass off, manipulate anyone to a certain point. That's how she's good at her job.'_ Ichigo thought.

Before he knew it, Rukia pulled away with a sly smile and all but skipped back up to Ichigo.

"I'll send the first car first thing in the morning," Aizen said. " I will call you for dinner in a few days,"

"What did you say to him?" Ichigo asked with an annoyed pout.

Rukia giggled. "You'll find out," She said.

"Don't worry man," Renji said patting Ichigo's shoulder. "She may be a bitch but, she can be nice some times,"

"Hey!" Rukia cried.

"Just being honest," Renji shrugged. "But really, what did you say?"

"Just the truth," Rukia said heading back down the stairs and Renji followed.

"And what would that be?" Ichigo asked as she reached the door.

Rukia turned and beamed up at him. "You're a virgin," Her giggle echoed in the shop as she left. Renji's booming laugh followed and he left closing the door.

*******************

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he stared at the engine of the car Aizen had sent him, his head cocked slightly to the left, his hands on his hips.

" Somethin' wrong with my car?"

Ichigo turned to the blue haired man who called himself Grimmjow and had a German accent which Ichigo hated to admit, was kinda hot. But the most striking thing about the tall muscular man was his eyes, slightly almond shaped and the most stunning shade of blue Ichigo had ever seen. Grimmjow was cocky, but it fit him strangely enough.

"Where should I start? This thing's a mess. I'm surprised you could win anything with this hunk of junk," Ichigo kicked the bumper to prove his point and Grimmjow growled at him.

"I just had that painted," Grimmjow growled.

"By a two year old? It's a good thing no one ever sees this car up close. But if I'm gonna be you mechanic, Ishida's painting your car," Ichigo huffed.

"Whatever. Just have it done by the race," Grimmjow said.

"You're not giving me credit," Ichigo sneered. "Even though this thing is a hunk of junk, I'll make it _purr_ when I'm done with it," Ichigo leaned back under the hood and began tinkering. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and stared at Ichigo's ass which was clad his dirty ripped jeans.

"I'll be back later to check on it," Grimmjow shook his head and left, not caring about Ichigo's reply.

"What am I going to be painting on this guy's car?" Ishida asked leaning under the hood.

"How does demonic sound?" Ichigo asked.

"Doable," Ishida said.

"Keep the colors, but darker," Ichigo said.

"I'll go mix the colors," Ishida said.

"Okay." Ichigo gritted his teeth, trying to unscrew a stubborn hose. "Tell Chad to get under this car, see what should be done,"

"He had to go home early remember?" Ishida said

"Huh? Oh, oh yea," Ichigo shook his head and sighed.

"His grandfather's getting worse," Ishida said quietly as he walked away. Ichigo sighed and his brow furrowed. Chad was the only one that still lived with his _'parent_'. Ishida lived in a small apartment downtown, Ichigo didn't know much about Ishida's family, only that they were controlling.. Orihime lived with her older brother, they had run away from their home together. Ichigo didn't know what was with Chad's grandfather, only that it wasn't good, it wasn't that he abused Chad... it was that his grandpa was extremely sick, and couldn't take care of himself. Ichigo sighed and leaned from under the hood of the car and looked at Ishida.

"Make sure to remind me to go check on him when I head home," Ichigo said.

"Yea sure," Ishida said already working on the car's new design. Ichigo frowned.

"Where's Hime?" Ichigo asked.

"You're out of it today aren't you?" Ishida looked at Ichigo.

"What? Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Orihime went scouting for that new car list we just got in," Ishida said.

Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh yea," He frowned again, but it looked more like a pout.

"That guy's really getting to you isn't he?" Ishida asked.

"Hell no!" Ichigo growled. "I'm not that easy to mess with," He moved back under the hood of the car, grumbling to himself and Ishida grinned, shook his head and went back to his own work.

*******************************

Four days later, Aizen showed up at Ichigo's apartment.

"What the hell happened to calling?" Ichigo growled.

"I'm not taking you out to dinner," Aizen said. "Can I come in?" He asked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but let Aizen in.

"Where are your sisters?" Aizen asked.

"Spending the night at a friend's place," Ichigo said closing the door.

"This place is rather small," Aizen said.

"It's fine, we don't have a need for a big place," Ichigo said sitting on the couch and closing his laptop.

"Are you taking classes online?" Aizen asked.

"Yea," Ichigo said. "Do you want a drink?" He asked standing as quickly as Aizen sat down. "We don't have any alcohol or anything, just soda, milk and juice,"

"A soda would be fine," Aizen said with amusement. Ichigo had a light blush across his cheeks. Ichigo went into the kitchen and pulled two cans of soda from the fridge and handed one to Aizen before sitting on a beanbag chair on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, running his finger around the top of the can.

"I was bored, and thought I'd stop by," Aizen said watching Ichigo closely. "I'm glad I did. Seeing you living in this hell hole makes me glad I bought those condos, I want you to move into one,"

Ichigo looked up at him. "Do you really think I'm that naive?" Ichigo said though gritted teeth. "That's just another thing forcing me into your debt. Besides I don't need charity, me and my sisters are fine, we don't need help." Ichigo stood. "Whatever you're playing at, I won't play along, "

Aizen stood and smiled walking over to Ichigo. "I'm not playing anything," Aizen said stepping forward while Ichigo mirrored his action by stepping back until his back hit the wall. Aizen put his hand on the wall next to Ichigo's head. "I'm just making sure I claim my territory before someone else does," He said leaning down so he was looking into Ichigo's eyes. Aizen breath brushed over Ichigo's lips and the teen blushed.

"Pedophile," Ichigo muttered and Aizen chuckled.

"You'll be eighteen in a few weeks, I can wait," Aizen said.

"What makes you think I'll ever even like you?" Ichigo asked glaring at Aizen, who smiled slyly.

"It's just a matter of time. I know what you like, I'll get through to you eventually," Aizen ran his fingers down Ichigo's cheek. " I'll come pick you up tomorrow at seven for dinner, will your sisters be home?"

"No, they are staying at their friend's place the entire weekend," Ichigo said.

"See you then," Aizen pressed his lips to Ichigo's forehead. "Dress nice," He chuckled and left.

Ichigo's face was bright red, and the blush traveled down his neck, hitting his shoulders too. For having not been touched besides on his cheek, and the kiss on his forehead, he was oddly disheveled and he hate to admit it, but turned on as well, his heart was racing and his head was swimming. Ichigo let himself slide down the wall and exhaled slowly, resting his head between his knees.

Aizen really was an intense man.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Two.**

Thanks for reading, sorry about the stupid laptop breaking thing, I hope to have it all fixed by the end of this month or the start of next month. Also I always thought Renji would look hot with his hair in braids, and so I thought this would be the perfect place to do that.

Please Review and Comment

ConstantSnow


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to thank all of you for the support. You people are crazy but I love you for it! I didn't this many reviews for a story which is complete and six chapters long, but this is awesome. It makes me giddy and want to update a lot. =3 Thanks again

**Warning:** Swearing, Minor OoC-ness, minor slash, and Sexy Bastards! Yay!!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and get no money... It sucks

**Chapter Three: ****Frustrations **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Ichigo got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked into his bedroom, his clothes laid out on his bed. It was six-thirty, and Aizen would be coming to pick him up at seven. He called an hour ago, to make sure his sisters were alright, and to make sure they didn't need anything, which they didn't.

Ichigo sighed and got dressed. A pair of fitted black slacks, and a long sleeved blue collared shirt with a deep v-neck. He didn't have dress shoes, but had a new pair of skate shoes that didn't look to bad. Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair and went into the living room where he picked up his coat just as there was a knock on the door.

"It's open," Ichigo said putting his wallet into his back pocket.

Aizen opened the door and Ichigo turned to look at him. "You clean up rather nice," Aizen said smirking.

"Thanks," Ichigo said.

"Shall we go?" Aizen asked.

Ichigo shrugged and followed Aizen from the apartment. Aizen had a White Escalade sitting at the curb. He opened the passenger door for Ichigo, before going around to get in the driver's seat.

"This is a nice car," Ichigo said looking at the inside, all white interior.

"It's just for show," Aizen said with a smirk. "I prefer the smaller faster cars for everyday,"

"Really?" Ichigo looked at him. "You seem like a flashy escalade kinda guy though,"

"That just shows how much you don't actually know about me," Aizen said in a very amused tone.

Ichigo blushed and looked out the window. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"A place I own," Aizen said and Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What did you think I'd take you to a place I didn't know anything about?" He asked looking at Ichigo. "I always very picky about my dates,"

"So you're taking me to a place where you can eat for free?" Ichigo asked.

"Money isn't a factor," Aizen said. "I'm taking you because the food is good,"

Ichigo held back his laughter. "Okay,"

***********************

The place looked like it was under water. The walls painted a dark blue, and ceiling to floor fish tanks acted as walls, separating parts of the restaurant from others, each area had about six tables with dark blue and green table settings. The lights were low, adding a haunting beauty to the place.

Ichigo hated to admit it, but he liked this place. He felt very underdressed, most of the men wore suits and the women wore dresses. Aizen was dressed more casual then the rest, but even he looked like he stepped out of a fashion magazine.

The table they were given was the only one in the slightly smaller area. The tanks had the back glass darkened so that no one could see in. The fish were all tropical salt water fish with bright colored scales. The waiter pulled out Ichigo's chair and he blushed and took his seat.

"Would you like a bottle of wine to start?" The waiter asked.

"Moscato," Aizen said taking his seat opposite Ichigo.

"Very well," The waiter said and left.

"I don't drink," Ichigo muttered.

"A glass with dinner will not be anything to worry about," Aizen said. "It's sweet, I think you'll enjoy it if you try,"

Ichigo looked down with a frown. "Why bring me to such a fancy place? I don't belong here," Ichigo played with the corner of the table cloth.

"Why don't you?" Aizen asked, he smiled seeing the small blush dust over Ichigo's cheeks.

"This is expensive, I belong at a fast food place, not here," Ichigo said

Aizen smiled. "You look like you belong here," He said.

"No, I look like I just ran away from my year book pictures," Ichigo said.

Aizen chuckled. "Never took you as one to be self-conscious," He said.

Ichigo frowned. "I-I'm not normally," Ichigo blushed and looked towards one of the tanks, watching as a small shark small in lazy loops, he never knew sharks did that, showed how much he knew.

Aizen reached over the table and placed his hand over Ichigo's. The teen turned his attention back to the crime boss sitting across from him. "You don't have to pretend to be anything Ichigo," He said softly.

Ichigo pulled his hand away. "I don't need your pity, I'm fine," He growled.

Aizen just smiled as the waiter returned with a bottle of white wine and two wine glasses which he set down in front of Ichigo and Aizen, before carefully pouring the golden colored liquid into the two glasses before setting it in a bucket of ice next to the table.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"A few more minutes please," Aizen said.

**------------------------**

The rest of dinner was spent talking about mainly cars, Aizen gave a little background on himself, his mother was Austrian, his father Japanese, which was the strangest combination to Ichigo. Ichigo talked a little about his family, but remained vague, not like Aizen had gone into much detail either.

When they left the restaurant, that Ichigo quickly forgot the name of. Aizen drove him back towards his apartment, but stopped at a nearby park so they could walk, it was only ten, and Aizen somehow wormed out that Ichigo didn't have to be at work until after noon, so he figured a walk would be fine.

Ichigo put his hands in his pockets, and hunched his shoulders to fight off the chill of the night.

Aizen seemed to notice and took off his jacket and put it over Ichigo's shoulders.

Ichigo blushed and looked down, and muttered his thanks to the ground. "Why do you like cars so much?" Ichigo asked after they'd been walking for a few minutes in silence.

"They've just always interested me," Aizen said. "What about you?"

"My dad," Ichigo said putting his arms through the sleeves of Aizen's jacket. "He used to boost cars too, he tried to keep most of what I learned about cars clean and legal, but when he found me hot wiring his car when I was eight, that it was better that if I was going to be illegal, that I'd at least be good at it and not get caught, so he taught me everything he knew about boosting and fixing cars," Ichigo said with a shrug.

"Makes sense," Aizen said. They stopped next to a pond, and fell silent.

"You can be with whoever you want, and you've decided on a high school drop out. Why?" Ichigo asked.

Aizen looked at him. "I like beautiful things," He said and Ichigo looked at him. "I'm greedy and wanted to have you before someone else could,"

"So if I was average looking and someone was already had me, you'd not look twice at me?" Ichigo asked.

"Probably," Aizen said.

Ichigo nodded his head and looked down. "Okay," Ichigo pulled Aizen's jacket off and threw it at him. "I can walk myself home," He turned and left.

Aizen sighed and folded his jacket over his arm, watching Ichigo's retreating form disappear into the dark of night.

********************************

Ichigo slammed the door of his apartment closed and stared at it before roaring in frustration and pulling his shirt over his head as he stormed into his room. He threw his clothes off and pulled on a pair of white sweatpants which he rolled so his hips were showing.

"Stupid prick!" Ichigo said kneeling on his bed and punching his bed in frustration. He stared down at his sheets for a while. "Stupid sexy.... fuck!" Ichigo flopped on his bed and closed his eyes.

Ichigo realized, he had left his coat in Aizen's Escalade.

He swore into his pillow.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo slipped under the dark grey 2006 Ford Mustang he was fitting with an Elenor body kit and gritted his teeth.

His date with Aizen had been four days ago, and he hadn't seen or heard from Aizen since the park. Ichigo felt like an idiot, but also felt justified for leaving the sexy bastard.... no! No he left the stupid prick standing in the park like an idiot. Ichigo shifted so he could check what the back kit piece looked like, making sure it wasn't hanging or anything.

"Ichigo,"

"Yea Hime?" Ichigo called from under the car.

"We've got a new order," She leaned down to look under the car.

"What car?" Ichigo asked tightening a screw.

"Ferrari," Orihime said. " Blood red, black out windows, black rims,"

"Client?" Ichigo asked.

"Unknown," Orihime said.

"Give me a minute, I'll be done soon," Ichigo said.

"I've already got one checked out. It'll be a harder job. We'll have to steal it from the dealership," Orihime said.

"Shouldn't be to hard, we've done it plenty of times before," Ichigo slid from under the car and stood. "Where's the shop?"

"Fifth and Park," Orihime said handing him a slip of paper.

"Alright," Ichigo said. "We can go after it tomorrow," He said.

"Sorry Ichigo," Chad rushed past. "It's my abuelo," He said. "The hospital called,"

"Go, I'll come visit later," Ichigo said and sighed as Chad grabbed his bike and was gone.

"His grandpa keeps getting sicker and sicker," Orihime said sadly. "Soon Chad's not going to be able to leave him alone for a few minutes,"

"I'll give him some time off if he needs it," Ichigo said. "We'll have to hire a part-timer if we're gonna keep this pace up," He said.

"I've got a friend," Orihime said. "He's been looking for work, had a good crew over in Memphis a few years back," She said.

"Alright, I'll talk to him, but only if Chad takes the time off," Ichigo said.

"Okay," Orihime said. Ichigo headed up to the loft. "How did your date with Aizen' go?" She asked.

"It didn't end well," Ichigo said.

Orihime hummed and tilted her head. "Do you like him Ichigo? You seem disappointed,"

"How could anyone like an ass like him?" Ichigo said sitting down on the lumpy old couch leaning against the wall. "It's purely business, and that's the way it's staying,"

Orihime came up the stairs. "Oh I forgot to tell you. Ishida had a _'family event'_ to go to," She said adding air quotes with her fingers at 'family event'. "So he's gonna be late, if he can get away," She added with a sigh.

"It's fine," Ichigo said wiping his hands on his pants.

"Things are getting hard for us," Orihime said sitting on the arm of the couch next to Ichigo. "We've got to deal with Aizen, Chad's grandpa getting sick, Ishida's family getting more demanding,"

"At least we're still on top," Ichigo said. "A turf war right now would finish us at this point," He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back.

"Don't worry, it'll all work out," Orihime said with a smile.

"We'll see," Ichigo said.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

****Three Weeks Later****

When Aizen stepped into the shop, he was surprised that Ichigo was alone, working on a detailed design on a 2010 Camaro with a OME body kit. It was painted a jet back that faded to red. The lines Ichigo was carefully painting were thin and white. It was up on jacks, the tires still not on it yet. The windows were black out. It was going to be a racing car, Aizen could tell from just looking at it.

"We're closed," Ichigo said, not looking up from his work.

"That's why I am here," Aizen said walking over to Ichigo who still hadn't looked up.

"If you need one of your cars worked on, all you needed to do was having someone drop it off," Ichigo said, he had headphones that were white and curved around his ears on.

"Are you busy tonight?" Aizen asked.

Ichigo dipped the thin brush into white paint that rested on the floor next to him. "Very," He said. "I don't have time to play games,"

"Who said anything about playing games?" Aizen asked.

"That's all you're good at," Ichigo said, eyes narrowing. He lowered the brush in his lap then sighed heavily. "What do you want?" He asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

" I wanted to take you out to dinner," Aizen said.

"I don't have time. I have a lot of work to do this month," Ichigo picked up the small thing of paint and twisted the lid back on then carefully stood.

Aizen looked at the whole car now that Ichigo had finished.

A crescent moon that faded back towards the rear of the car.

"It's nice," Aizen said and Ichigo looked at him from the worktable he was standing at. "Things are really busy, two of my friends have had to take some time off. I don't have time to play escort with you Aizen, go find someone else to play with," Ichigo turned to look at Aizen.

"I''m not playing," Aizen said stepping towards Ichigo who gripped the edge of the table behind him. "What have I done to upset you?" He asked putting his hands on the edge of the table outside of Ichigo's hands. He leaned close and Ichigo felt his face start to flush.

"What haven't you done to upset me? You push and prod at me, trying to mold me into your little play toy. You invade into my life, trying to get me interested in you but the truth is. No one could be interested in an arrogant selfish twisted bastard like yourself," Ichigo said through gritted teeth. "You're heartless. I am more then some arm candy that you can play with. Do you understand that?" Ichigo hadn't raised his voice, but he was panting when he finished talking. He was staring up into Aizen's intense eyes. Ichigo still could not understand how this bastard had managed to get under his skin, but he'd be damned if he opened himself up to more of this madness.

Aizen's expression softened and he sighed. He reached up and put a hand on Ichigo's cheek. "I have never had to try to get anything in my life before," He said. "I haven't had to ask, all I've had to do was point at someone or something, and I had them or it," Aizen said. "You however, Ichigo, are different. I've never had someone go against me. Everyone bends to my will as soon as I walk into the room, and seeing that you haven't, only makes me want you more," Aizen smiled then, and leaned down, pressing his lips against Ichigo's.

The kiss was soft at first, barely more then lips brushing against each other. But it soon grew into a heated battle for dominance. Ichigo reached up, putting his hands on the sides of Aizen's neck, his fingers brushing into Aizen's hairline. Ichigo moaned, his eyes fluttering closed and he pushed his lithe body against Aizen's.

The older man wrapped an arm around Ichigo's slim waist. His other arm going around Ichigo's slender shoulders holding the teen against him tightly.

Ichigo moaned again when Aizen bit his bottom lip lightly. Ichigo parted his lips and Aizen's tongue moved over them, brushing every part of his mouth which tasted of mints and soda. Ichigo arched his chest slightly into Aizen's standing on his toes. His thin hands moved up to tangle in the dark wavy locks belonging to the older man.

When they finally pulled apart, Ichigo's face was flushed his eyes were glazed. Both male were panting, Ichigo's frantic, Aizen's deep and seemed to be quickly controlled.

"G-Get out," Ichigo said.

Aizen looked at him. "Why?"

Ichigo stared at him. "Lemme go," He started struggling, and Aizen let him go. "Now leave,"

Aizen sighed. "You shouldn't send mixed messages," Aizen said.

"You shouldn't randomly kiss people!" Ichigo snapped pushing Aizen towards the door. "Leave, I have work to do," He said.

"I want to take you out again. Make up for last time," Aizen said, stopping in the doorway and turning to Ichigo. "Nothing fancy, just a race that's coming up this weekend,"

"I can't, I have plans already," Ichigo said.

"What do you need to do?" Aizen asked.

"None of your business," Ichigo said. "Now leave," Ichigo shoved him again, then shut the door and locked it. Ichigo groaned leaning back against the door and put his head on his knees. '_What the hell is wrong with me!'_

This was so not good.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter**

Tada! Not much to say, only that I'm really hoping for lots of reviews! They make my muse very very happy (hint hint) Oh and.... I made cake and cookies!!! Yay sugar!!

Thanks for Reading

Please Review and Comment


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** This chapter will be more about the relationships Ichigo has with; Chad, Orihime and his sisters. It's more background then anything else. It'll give details about their lives, how Ichigo deals with taking care of his sisters, as well as a whole bunch of other things. Aizen will be in the chapter, yes so don't worry. This chapter is important, and will deal with things that will be in future chapters, so don't think I'm' just trying to torture you, because I'm not I swear.

**Warning:** Minor Character death, OoC-ness, Swearing, Violence, Character Bashing, other mature themes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or it's related characters and themes. I do not make money for this fan fiction.

**Chapter Four: **** Lives**

**Please Enjoy**

**)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(**

Ichigo sighed, slowly buttoning his long sleeved black shirt.

Four days ago, Ichigo had gotten a call at two in the morning from Chad, his abuelo had passed away in the hospital, his heart failed.

Chad had been staying over for the past few days, not wanting to be alone in his grandfather's house. Ichigo had gladly given his bed up for his mourning friend.

Ichigo turned and pulled his black jacket off the handle of the bathroom door and went out into the living room. Yuzu was wearing a black dress that stopped at her knees, Karin wore black paints and a black shirt with quarter sleeves. Chad was standing by the door, with black pants and a dark grey long sleeved tight shirt, a black jacket held by the collar in his hand.

"Ready to go?" Ichigo asked quietly, grabbing his car keys from the coffee table.

Yuzu wrapped her arms around Ichigo's left arm as the four made their way silently from the apartment. Ichigo's normal car was a 2009 Ford Fusion, navy blue. The girls got into the back, Chad rode shot gun and Ichigo drove to the funeral home.

Orihime was standing at the curb when they showed up. Wearing a black skirt that stopped at her knees, a long sleeved white shirt and a black suit vest over it. She hugged Chad tightly when he got out of the car, whispering her apology for his loss. Her older brother was wearing a black suit and standing behind her, his apology was short, but meaningful.

They stayed at the door, greeting people who came, Ishida came right before it started, apologizing for being late, and for Chad's loss. Ishida wore black slacks and a black turtleneck.

**--------------**

Most of the funeral was spoken in Spanish, when Chad had to speak, his deep voice was solemn, and he switched back and forth from English to Spanish, and Ichigo smiled bitterly that he had begged Chad to teach him Spanish last year.

At the cemetery it started to rain, which made Chad laugh, a sad smile on his face.

"My abuelo hates the rain," Chad said glancing at Ichigo. "Reminds him of my grandmother," He said.

Ichigo smiled comfortingly, and placed a hand on the back of Chad's neck, squeezing as the larger teen leaned forward. They were sitting on a stone bench, the burial had been several hours ago, and none of them had moved. Yuzu and Karin had gone to sit in the car, knowing that it was time for Ichigo, Chad, Ishida and Orihime to spend alone seeing as they had been as close as siblings.

Orihime's brother had also gone to his car to wait.

Six years ago, Chad and Ichigo's rolls had been reversed, when Ichigo's parents had been murdered.

The four of them talked quietly, telling stories and remembering old times as the rain soaked through their clothes.

When it grew dark, they said their good-byes and headed home.

**-------------------------**

Karin and Yuzu went to bed after dinner, they had school in the morning.

Ichigo made hot tea while Chad finished his shower and got dressed. Chad came out of the bathroom dressed in rolled blue sweatpants and a black wife-beater tank, a towel still laying over his wet hair.

"Here," Ichigo handed Chad his cup as they sat on the couch. Ichigo smiled and took the towel over Chad's hair and started drying the wavy dark brown locks.

"Thanks for this," Chad said.

"Don't mention it," Ichigo said staring into his mug. "You did the same for me,"

They sat in comfortable silence until Chad had fallen asleep. Ichigo smiled and carefully moved. Chad had been using Ichigo's lap as a pillow. Ichigo covered his friend with a blanket then put their empty mugs in the sink and went to the front door. He slipped his feet into his shoes, grabbed his jacket and his keys before heading out, locking the door behind him.

He shivered, the weather had been starting to change over the past few weeks and. He walked around the park for a while, his body tired, but his mind restless. He sighed stopping at the pond and sat at the edge. He had told everyone that he wasn't going to open the shop tomorrow, and made sure he called his clients, making sure no one dropped off any cars.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The screeching of the alarm clock on the nightstand next to his bed jarred Ichigo from his sleep, the sunlight drifting through the curtains of his bedroom window. He forced himself to get up, and looked at his alarm.

6:00 a.m.

Ichigo hit the off button on his alarm and groaned. Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck as he headed down the hall and opened the door to his sisters' room.

"Time to get up," Ichigo said shaking Yuzu's shoulders, then going over to shake Karin's. "Come on, both of you shower and get dressed," He said.

Yuzu was already heading down the hall to the shower, Karin huffed as she sat up.

"Don't go back to sleep," Ichigo warned then went into the kitchen, stopping to look at Chad still sleeping on the couch.

Ichigo started making breakfast, moving around the small kitchen. It was a normal morning for him, usually he was awake an hour earlier but he figured since he'd been up late it'd be fine.

Twenty minutes later Yuzu and Karin came into the kitchen and started eating, muttering sleepy thanks to Ichigo for cooking. Ichigo started the coffee machine as Chad woke, taking Ichigo's usual spot at the small table and eating the food Ichigo set in front of him without a word. Ichigo made his coffee and at his food standing at the counter.

"I have to go to the court house today," Chad said and Ichigo looked at him. "Things with my abeulo's will,"

"Do you need a ride?" Ichigo asked watching his sisters go to get their backpacks.

Chad shook his head.

"What time will you be back?" Ichigo asked.

"Dinner time," Chad said.

"Alright," Ichigo grabbed his keys off the counter as the girls came back into the living room and put their shoes on. "If you need anything just call, I'm going over to Orihime's, she needed some help painting," He said.

"Okay," Chad said.

"Alright girls," Ichigo said "Let's go," He said pushing his bare feet into his shoes and headed down stairs.

"Parent Teacher conferences are coming up," Yuzu said, she was sitting shot gun, Karin sitting in the back on the driver's side.

"Alright, when?" Ichigo asked starting the car.

"This Thursday," Karin said. "At like seven,"

"I'll be there," Ichigo said. "How has school been for you? No problems right?" He asked.

"Just the usual," Yuzu said. "Just people annoying us about our parents and you," She said.

Ichigo sighed and Karin scowled. "Don't start any fights Karin," Ichigo warned. "The last thing I need is for you to be driven home in a police car,"

"I didn't start the last fight! That guy had it coming!" Karin defended. "He was pushing Yuzu around and calling you all kinds of things,"

"It doesn't matter," Ichigo said. "For one thing violence isn't the way to settle things,"

"Works for you just fine," Karin said crossing her arms. Ichigo glanced at her from the rearview mirror.

"Karin please," Ichigo said. "You know I don't like fighting either. I only do it when I have to,"

"I had to protect Yuzu and you," Karin said.

"Okay," Ichigo said tiredly. He pulled into the school parking lot and stopped at the curb. "Have a good day, I'll come pick you up,"

"Thank you," Yuzu kissed Ichigo's cheek before getting out. Karin stayed in the back seat for a few minutes.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"You'd be a senior this year," Karin said looking at the school. "If you were here, I wouldn't have to fight to protect Yuzu from the jocks that mess with her," Ichigo looked over his shoulder at her. "I know that you're doing this for us Ichi, but sometimes I wish you didn't. You're our brother not dad and not mom, no matter how much you look and act like them,"

"Karin," Ichigo started but she opened the door.

"I've got soccer practice so I'm gonna get a ride home from one of the older girls," Karin said. "I'll be home by dinner," She slammed the door and ran to catch up to Yuzu.

Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair and drove off after he saw his sisters vanish into the building.

Yuzu had turned into a very pretty girl, she wasn't as curvy as Orihime but she was close. Her hair was now down to her waist and she always dressed in skirts and girly outfits. She was smart and sweet as always, she had a lot of friends and it didn't surprise Ichigo that guys were always messing with her, trying to get her to go out with them. Yuzu was really close to Ichigo, she told him almost everything, asked him for help a lot.

Karin was still boyish, even though she was very pretty just like Yuzu. Her dark hair was cut almost as short as Ichigo's, and she spiked it wildly. She liked to wear dark colors and more gothic or punk look. She like always was into sports and she got into fights a lot. Karin was also more reclusive, she hid her problems, and hardly told Ichigo anything unless he asked her.

Ichigo frowned as he got back to his apartment. He went upstairs and changed into some work clothes and was back out the door and headed to Orihime's place.

************************

"Thanks for this Ichigo," Orihime said smiling as she pulled her paintbrush away from the wall long enough to look at Ichigo.

"No problem Hime," Ichigo said with a smile. "Needed a reason to get out of the house that wasn't to work at the shop,"

"Are you going to stay for lunch?" Orihime asked.

"Sure why not," Ichigo said running his roller through the light purple paint in the tray next to him.

"We'll order something, I have to go get groceries tonight," Orihime said.

"So do I," Ichigo said.

"We could go together," Orihime suggested hopefully.

"Alright," Ichigo said.

"How was Chad last night?" Orihime asked.

"Like normal I guess," Ichigo said then frowned. "He was really tired when we got home, I had to force him to shower,"

"Poor guy," Orihime sighed. "I don't blame him though. His grandfather was his only family,"

Ichigo was silent for a long time. "Hime?"

Orihime tilted her head. "Yea?"

"Do you think I made the wrong choice by dropping out of school and taking my parents place with my sisters?" Ichigo's brow furrowed and he placed his hand on an unpainted spot on the wall to support himself, Karin's words playing in his head.

"Your sisters love you, and they wouldn't want to be away from you, and you know that if you guys went into the system it would've happened," Orihime said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean it was the right thing to do," Ichigo said. "I mean, I was freaking twelve they were only eight,"

"And you did a hell of a job taking care of them Ichigo," Orihime said. "Foster homes aren't usually the best place to grow up, trust me I know. Yea, you gave a lot up, but you did a good thing," She said.

Ichigo remembered how much he had struggled with school, making sure the girls got to school and everything, how he did odd jobs around the neighbor hood until he was in middle school and he got a job at the small market down the block, and when he was finished with freshman year he quit school and started working full time. Ichigo's brow furrowed more.

"You've taken good care of your sisters," Orihime said and Ichigo looked at her.

"But what about all the fights Karin's getting into?" Ichigo asked. "How am I supposed to tell the girls to stay out of trouble, to do the right thing, when I'm out stealing cars, breaking into buildings and stealing money?"

"Ichigo," Orihime's eyes narrowed. "You do what you have to to live. You've never hurt anyone just for the hell of it. You haven't stolen money in years, and when you did it was to put food on the table for your sisters. You're doing this, to make sure they are taken care of, and there's nothing wrong with that," Orihime set her paint brush down and walked over to Ichigo. "As for Karin fighting, it's okay, she's just going though a rough patch, trying to figure out what she wants in the world, who she is,"

Ichigo was silent for a while, his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Orihime said. "Karin has called me a few times,"

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"She sees me as a big sister," Orihime said shrugging. "She told me that, she didn't want to burden you because of how much you're doing, plus Yuzu needs your attention. Don't worry, I'll take care of Karin, and when she needs you, she'll talk to you. She's not replacing you,"

Ichigo nodded and sighed. "Alright,"

"Now get back to work," Orihime ordered smiling.

"Yes mistress," Ichigo said mockingly, but picked up his paint roller.

**---------------------------------------**

Ichigo drove to the girl's school and parked at the curb just as the bell rang. Yuzu came out, and she looked like she'd been crying. Ichigo stiffened and got out of the car and rushed over to her.

"Yuzu? What's wrong?" He asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing," Yuzu sniffed.

"Don't say nothing while you're crying," Ichigo said wiping her cheeks carefully. "Tell me what happened, please,"

"This guy," Yuzu started. "He wouldn't leave me alone,"

"Who is he?" Ichigo asked

"Jeremy, he's on the football team. He was trying to get me to go out with him, and I kept telling him no," Yuzu sniffed again. "When I didn't say yes he got mad, he called me prude and s-said you were a prostitute and -"

"That's enough Yuzu," Ichigo said. "Where's Karin? Did you tell her?"

"No," Yuzu said

Ichigo sighed. "Alright, lets get home,"

*****************************

Ichigo was standing in front of the stove cooking dinner, Yuzu was sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework. Karin was in their room, she hadn't said a word since she'd gotten home, but Ichigo had gone to check on her a few times, just stood outside the door, hearing that she was on the phone, he prayed that it was Orihime.

Karin had a few bruises on her face and her clothes were messed up, she refused to talk to Ichigo, but he'd gotten a call a little while before she'd gotten home saying she'd gotten into a fight with the guy who had been messing with Yuzu. The principal and dean wanted to talk to Ichigo when parent teacher conferences started. Ichigo wasn't nervous, he'd sent in the paperwork to adopt his sisters legally a few days ago, since he was turning eighteen in a week.

"Ichi?" Yuzu asked and Ichigo looked at her. "Can you help me?" She asked.

"Sure," Ichigo went over and leaned over her shoulder.

"This doesn't make any sense to me," Yuzu said.

Ichigo pulled out his chair and sat down. "Alright, what don't you get?"

"Everything," Yuzu said and Ichigo smiled.

"Alright, I'll teach you from the beginning," Ichigo said.

**-----**

Ichigo called to Karin when dinner was finished, Yuzu was putting her homework into her backpack and Chad had gotten home a little while ago, he hadn't said anything, but Ichigo knew Chad most likely not say anything unless he wanted to.

Karin came out of her room, the bruises on her face had darkened since she'd gotten them, and her left eye was a little swollen, but she acted like nothing happened. Ichigo sighed tiredly and served dinner, pulling his desk chair from his room to sit at the table for dinner.

It was mostly a silent meal, a few things about everyone's days were shared.

**********************************************************

Ichigo sighed walking into the store, he had only done a little bit of shopping with Orihime the other day, just enough to make dinner that night. He hated walking around the store with a cart full of food, as a teenage male, it seemed very odd, but it had to get done one way or the other.

He headed to the check out line and began unloading his cart.

Ichigo paid, and headed out to his car and began putting the bags into the trunk of his car.

"Ichigo,"

Ichigo shivered and looked up. Aizen walked over. "I didn't know the great Aizen did his own shopping," Ichigo said putting another bag in the trunk.

"I may be rich, but I'm very independent," Aizen said putting a few bags in the trunk as well.

"I see," Ichigo said.

"I cook my own meals as well, surprised," Aizen said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Not really," Ichigo said. "Anyone can cooked frozen meals," He smirked.

"Very funny," Aizen said.

"I try," Ichigo said with a shrug.

"I went to the shop the other day, no one was there," Aizen said.

Ichigo sighed. "We went to a funeral the day before yesterday, I gave everyone the last two days off," He explained.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Aizen said.

"We knew it was going to happen," Ichigo said slamming the trunk lid shut.

"Are you doing anything for lunch?" Aizen asked and Ichigo looked at him.

"Why don't you come to my place. I'm helping out my friend, it was his grandfather that died," Ichigo said.

"Alright," Aizen said. "I'll follow you,"

"Stalker," Ichigo said. Aizen smiled watching Ichigo put the cart away before going to his own car.

**------------------------**

When Ichigo got into his apartment, Chad was asleep on the couch, his arm over his eyes. Aizen raised an eyebrow seeing the large teen, but followed Ichigo silently into the kitchen.

"His grandfather was his only family, he's the only one left in his family, there's a lot of things he has to take care of," Ichigo explained quietly as they put food away. "Things for him have been hard, and he doesn't want to stay at his place so I'm letting him stay as long as he wants,"

"That's nice of you," Aizen said.

"Chad's like my brother, we've known each other since we were little. He was there for me when my parents died, I'm simply doing what family does," Ichigo said what he was going to make for lunch out on the counter.

"You're very close to your friends," Aizen said, it was simply an observation, not a question.

"We've been though a lot together," Ichigo explained. "For us not to be close, would be odd,"

"You'll have to tell me about it sometime," Aizen said.

Ichigo stopped, his hand still above a package of noodles. He was perfectly still for a while, before turing to Aizen and leaning back against the counter.

"What is it?" Aizen asked.

"What do I have to do to get you to not like me?" Ichigo asked, his brow furrowed.

Aizen chuckled. "Why is the idea of being with me such a bad one?" He asked.

Ichigo's mouth opened, then closed. A faint blush covered his cheeks. "It's not," He answered.

"Then what's the problem?" Aizen asked.

"Sosuke," Ichigo said and Aizen raised an eyebrow. "I've never been in a relationship with anyone before. Not a guy or a girl," Ichigo looked down at his feet, a darker blush spreading over his cheeks. "I've been taking care of my sisters since I was twelve, I never had time for anything like that. Now the idea of being with someone else, being taken care of... seems wrong," Ichigo made a face, like he was waiting for Aizen to yell at him.

"Then I won't take care of you," Aizen stated and Ichigo looked at him. "We'll be partners, on equal terms,"

"I think... it'll work for now," Ichigo said with a nervous half smile.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter Four**

I know I didn't have Ishida, but every time I write him he's way OoC and I can't stand it. But then again his relationship with Ichigo isn't nearly as close as Chad or Orihime, even in the manga so I guess it's okay right? He'll be in later chapters and I'll work on his character.

Thanks for Reading

Please Review and Comment


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I have a poll on my profile, please take a look at it. Thanks

**Chapter Five:** **Contradictions **

**Please Enjoy**

******************************************************************************************************************************

It had been a week since the funeral for Chad's grandfather, and Chad was still staying at Ichigo's place. Not that Ichigo cared much, he'd let Chad move in if he wanted to.

Ichigo had also gone to parent teacher conferences for his sisters. Both were doing well grade wise, only Karin had '_behavioral problems'_ which Ichigo had already know, seeing as her '_problems'_ got her several bad bruises and a split lip.

Ichigo had also been given custody of his sisters legally, which he was pretty sure had something to do with the '_talk'_ Aizen had with his friend who was a judge in the family/child court which Ichigo sent the paper work into. Ichigo had yelled at Aizen for it, but was also extremely thankful for. Ichigo had also gone on another date with Aizen, to a race where Aizen's drive, Grimmjow, won.

Ichigo was getting ready for their third date which Aizen was already coming to get Ichigo for. It was dinner followed by a play.

Ichigo sighed pulling the collar of his white button up shirt up and putting his tie around his neck. Aizen had bought him the stupid suit, because he was meeting with some hot shot lawyer and some businessmen for out of town. He carefully tied the black tie but left it loose as someone knocked on the door, most likely Aizen.

"I've got it!" Yuzu called followed by the soft thud of her small feet hitting the carpet as she ran. "Hello Mr. Aizen," She said.

"Is Ichigo ready?" Came Aizen's smooth voice.

"Um... he should be ready. He's been getting ready for the past hour," Yuzu said and Ichigo blushed hearing Aizen laugh. "Ichigo! Sosuke is here!"

Ichigo slid his feet into his black dress shoes and grabbed his suit jacket. He walked into the main room. "Hi," Ichigo said.

"You look good," Aizen said as Ichigo shrugged on his suit jacket.

"Thanks," Ichigo said blushing.

"Are you ready to go?" Aizen asked.

Ichigo turned to Chad. "Are you sure you're okay with watching them?" He asked.

"We're in high school we don't need a babysitter," Yuzu said.

"Just be in bed by ten you've got school tomorrow," Ichigo said.

"Go!" Yuzu pushed Ichigo towards the door where Aizen was already waiting.

Again, Aizen's white Escalade was sitting at the curb. Ichigo got in the passenger seat and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Aizen asked.

"Just nervous," Ichigo said.

"Don't be,"

"But what are they going to say Sosuke? I mean you're supposed to bring your girlfriend to these things... not some guy," Ichigo said.

Aizen smiled. "Are you worried about my reputation Ichigo?" Aizen asked.

"Shut up," Ichigo blushed and looked out the window. "I was being serious,"

"The people we're going to be meeting for dinner and the play tonight, are good friends of mine. They will not care," Aizen said. "And you're not '_Some guy'_ Ichigo," He said.

"Well I'm not your lover," Ichigo snapped slouching in his seat.

Aizen smiled. "Then what are you?" He asked.

Ichigo puffed out his cheeks. "Uh... I don't know,"

"How about I introduce you as just Ichigo then?" Aizen asked. Ichigo looked at him.

"That'll work," Ichigo blushed.

******************************

Ichigo followed Aizen and a waitress into a private dining room where a group of people were waiting. A dark skinned man with his hair in dreadlocks, a guy in his earlier twenties with black hair and emotionless green eyes. A blond haired tan woman with a large chest, another woman with green hair who also had a large chest sitting very close to the blond. A bored looking man with wavy dark brown hair and grey eyes, a man with sliver hair who didn't look much older then Aizen sat with a fox like grin on his face.

"You've brought a guest Aizen," The dark skinned man said, his eyes were completely white, and Ichigo wasn't sure if he was staring at him or not.

"Yes, this is Ichigo," Aizen said.

"Are ya cradle robbin' now Sosuke?" The fox grinning man asked with amusement.

"I'm eighteen," Ichigo growled.

"Sure sure," The man said.

"That is Gin, the dark skinned man is Kaname," Aizen said. "The two women are Harribel, and Nel," The blond nodded at her name, the other smiled and waved. "The bored one is Stark, and the other is Ulquiorra,"

"Nice to meet you," Ichigo said before taking the seat next to Aizen.

"What type of work do you do?" Kaname asked.

"Automotive enhancement and repair," Ichigo said.

"He's the one that fixed Grimmjow's car," Aizen explained.

"Oh? Well, I guess I'll haft ta thank ya properly," Gin said, his grin growing wider.

"Now Gin," Aizen started

Gin just chuckled and leaned back in his seat.

********************************************

Ichigo sat next to Aizen in the balcony which over looked the stage. The play had only started twenty minutes ago. Aizen reached over and took Ichigo's hand off the armrest. Ichigo looked at him, and blushed as he watched in the dark as Aizen lifted his hand up to his lips. Aizen kissed Ichigo's knuckles and brushed his thumb over the top of Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo lowered his eyes and blushed more. He was really starting to fall for Aizen, and it worried him.

On the one hand, having the affections of a man as powerful as Aizen would be a blessing, plus having a lover period would be a blessing. But on the other, Aizen was known for just tossing people aside after he was done playing with them.

Ichigo allowed Aizen to hold his hand through the remainder of the play, exchanging loving glances that made Ichigo feel guiltier each time.

They said good bye to Aizen's friends, and headed to the car.

"Is something bothering you?" Aizen asked as they got into the SUV and he started the engine.

"I just have a lot to think about," Ichigo said honestly looking out the window as the world rushed past him in a blur.

"Like what?" Aizen asked.

"It's personal," Ichigo said.

"And I am not allowed into your personal life because?" Aizen asked as they came to a stop outside Ichigo's apartment building.

Ichigo fidgeted with the door handle for a few minutes, a strange look on his face, a mix of fear and possibly hurt.

"Ichigo?" Aizen reached over and touched his cheek.

"I need a few days to think Sosuke," Ichigo said. A single tear slid down his cheek and he pulled open the door and ran inside.

Ichigo stopped running when he got to his floor, and he was quiet when he unlocked the door to his apartment and went inside. Chad looked up and gave Ichigo a confused look. Ichigo bit his bottom lip and shook his head before disappearing into his room and shutting the door. He put a hand over his mouth and let his head hang.

He hated the fact that he was so afraid to fall in love.

*********************************

Ichigo sighed, four days had past, and Aizen had not come around. Ichigo was grateful, but at the same time, he missed Aizen's random visits to the shop to bring him lunch, or take him out to eat, or steal away from a couple of hours to go see a movie. Ichigo hated this self contradiction that he was going though, it drove him nuts.

Ichigo sighed again and wiped his forehead with the back of his oil stained hand, leaving a small smudge above his right eye. His hair was held back with bobby-pins again and he was covered in stains, having been working on a very large diesel engine for the past four hours.

"How's it coming?"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder, the owner of the truck, a man named Kensei.

"Well considering that your engine almost exploded, fairly well," Ichigo said. "Your engine was a great one, but even the best go bad," Ichigo wiped his hands on his jeans and sighed. "You're gonna be stuck a few days though, this thing ain't moving for a while,"

Kensei gritted his teeth. "Shit,"

"You should try renting a car for a while, just while you're in the city, by the time you're done with your business, your baby will be up and running," Ichigo said.

"Any suggestions?" Kensei asked.

"Chad should know a few truck renters," Ichigo said nodding toward the hispanic who was working on fitting a 2004 Nissan 350Z.

Kensei went over to Chad and Ichigo moved back under the hood of the monster of a truck he was trying to fix.

"Ichigo! We've got a problem!" Orihime ran down from the loft and over to Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"We've got three hot cars in the shop and police outside," Orihime said.

"Take Chad and go out through the neighboring store," Ichigo said as someone banged on the door. "Now!" He ordered.

"What about you?" Orihime asked.

"Damnit Hime get lost!" He pushed her towards Chad who was leading Kensei out as well. Once the back door closed the front regular door was broken off the hinges.

"Down on the ground now!" Officers stormed the place, a few surrounded Ichigo who put his hands on his head and slowly got on his knees. One of the officers kicked him onto his stomach. He landed with a grunt but made no move to defend himself or move.

"There's no one else here," Ichigo said as the officers began searching the place.

"Read him his rights,"

Ichigo looked up. It was the hard-ass cop that had given Ichigo a hard time when his shop was searched the first time.

"We've got you know boy," The man said. Ichigo sneered at him. "Despite your friends, you've got more enemies it seems. You're under arrest for grand theft auto, selling stolen cars, and selling illegal automobiles, being in possession of stolen property, and fraud,"

Ichigo hissed as a cop knelt over him and pulled his hands behind his back and cuffed them tightly.

"You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided to you," The cop pulled Ichigo to his feet and pulled him from the shop and put him into the back of a squad car. Ichigo looked out the window at Orihime and Chad who were standing in the crowd of people who had gathered to see what was going on.

Ichigo looked away from them and leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes.

*********************************************

Ichigo was put in a holding cell at the down town station with about thirty other guys. He had asked for a lawyer, so the cops put him in holding until his lawyer got there.

He walked away from the bars and went to the corner and sat down on the bench.

He tried to ignore the others staring at him. The bobby pins that had been holding his hair from his face had been taken out rather forcefully and now his hair was a mess, he wasn't allowed to go to the bathroom to try and get the oil from his face, and his ripped dirty jeans and tight t-shirt didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Hey fairy," A man said his huge frame towering over Ichigo, who looked up at him and the few others standing directly behind him, all with the same identical sick smiles on their faces. Ichigo stood, and the man stepped back, then chuckled and grabbed his wrist.

"Let go," Ichigo warned.

"I've heard about you," The man said tightening his grip. "Got some magic hands when it comes to working on engines. I'm wondering though, if maybe the rest of ya would be able to work some magic too,"

Ichigo growled and brought his knee up, nailing the man hard in the groin, he doubled over, letting Ichigo go, but the others in the cell seemed to be set off by the act of violence, and all hell broke loose. Three guys tackled Ichigo to the floor, and began ripping his clothes and beating the hell out of him, before others joined in.

By the time the cops got there, Ichigo was a bloody mess with several broken ribs and a broken wrist, and an eye swollen shut.

The police had a medic look him over, clean his wounds and wrap his wrist, but they didn't take him to a hospital, but an interrogation room instead.

"Sosuke!" Ichigo tried to walk over to him, but the officer holding him wouldn't let go.

"Ichigo," Aizen got up. "Give me some time with my client," He said and the officer let Ichigo go and left. "What happened?" Aizen asked.

"Fight in the holding cell," Ichigo muttered sitting down as Aizen carefully touched his bruised face. Ichigo hissed in pain. "Did you find out who ratted me out?" Ichigo asked.

"A small time group with territory down on Ninth, they were caught and made a deal," Aizen said running his fingers through Ichigo's hair.

"Did you get my sisters?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, they are at my place with Sado and Orihime," Aizen said.

"So, how bad is it?" Ichigo asked. "Not my face," He added.

"Well you've got three stolen cars and two which are illegal to be driven on the street, and they some how got ahold of your records about faking adoption of your sisters before you turned eighteen. They might try to add child endangerment to your case," Aizen said.

"Shit," Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned his head against Aizen's shoulder. "Sosuke, you've got to promise me you'll take care of my sisters if this goes bad," Ichigo whispered.

Aizen wrapped his arms around Ichigo's shoulders carefully. "I will, but I'm going to do everything I can, to make sure you don't even see the inside of another cell," Aizen pressed his lips to the top of Ichigo's head. "I'll take care of everything. Don't say anything to anyone, don't ask to use to the phone, don't take any thing from them okay? I'll be back in a few minutes," Aizen stood slowly and left the room. The hard ass cop came back in.

"So, goodie goodie with Aizen Sosuke," He said. "You his latest fuck toy?"

Ichigo rested his head against the cold metal table and hissed in pain.

"You know, you might get let off lighter if you talk to us about Aizen,"

Ichigo closed his eye and took a deep breath. He fell asleep.

**End of Chapter Five.**

I have to admit this is probably the lamest chapter ever! But thanks for reading it anyways. Also, please take a look at the poll on my profile and vote it's important.

Thanks for Reading

Please Review and Comment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:** Violence/Murder, Mild Sexual Content/Slash, Adult Language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Chapter Six:**** Docket No. 143 **

*********************************************************************************************************************************

" Docket Number 143 People verses Kurosaki Ichigo, three counts grand theft auto, seven counts possession of stolen property, two counts neglect of a child," Ichigo flinched at that, his sisters were sitting behind him with Orihime. "Four counts of illegal automobiles," The officer handed the file to the judge who took it and looked at then at Ichigo who was standing next to Aizen and another lawyer.

"How does the defendant plead?" The judge asked.

"Not Guilty," Ichigo said looking down at the table in front of him.

"How are the people on bail?" The judge asked.

"People ask remand," The prosecutor said.

"Reasoning?" The judge asked.

" Kurosaki has connections to people who can supply him with ways out of the country,"

"Your Honor," Aizen said and Ichigo looked at him. "My client has two younger sisters who he has just gained custody of, he is the only family that they have left, he's not a flight risk,"

"The defendant is charged with negligence of said sisters," The prosecutor said.

"My client has been taking care of his sisters since he was eleven years old when both of his parents were murdered. He dropped out of school and began working in order to support them," Aizen said.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" The judge said and Ichigo looked up at him.

"Yes sir?" Ichigo said.

"Do you have a legal way to take care of your sisters? Can you keep yourself in tow with the law?"

"Yes," Ichigo said.

"If I allow you bail, you do understand that if you do not show up to court that if you are caught again that you will be stuck in prison you will have to stay there for the remainder of the trial, plus it doesn't look good with a jury," The judge said. "Your sisters will be taken away from you as well,"

"I'm not going anywhere," Ichigo said.

"Good," The judge said. "Bail is set at twenty-five thousand, next case,"

Ichigo let go of the breath he was holding and turned to hug Yuzu who cried out with relief. "Relax Yuzu," Ichigo said.

"Are you okay Ichi? I heard you got beat up," Yuzu said.

"I've been worse off before," Ichigo said walking with his sisters, Orihime and Aizen from the court room. "How's school been?" Ichigo asked.

"Fine," Yuzu said. Ichigo looked over Yuzu's head at Karin.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I haven't gotten into a fight since the last time if that's what you're asking," Karin said crossing her arms. "I've kept my head down, Aizen said it'd look bad if I was to much trouble,"

Ichigo sighed. "Thank you Karin," Ichigo muttered running his fingers through her hair.

"I'll have someone post your bail, I'm taking you home," Aizen said and Ichigo looked at him.

"Sosuke, I'd really just like to get home and sleep in my own bed for the night," Ichigo said.

"You are going home," Aizen said. "Just home with me," He said.

"We'll be find with Hime for a few more days Ichi," Yuzu said. "You don't need the added stress," She said patting his shoulder.

"Really Ichigo, it's alright, I can handle them," Orihime said.

Ichigo frowned looking from the three girls to Aizen then sighed. "Alright, I'll see you in the morning," He promised.

"Don't rush," Yuzu said. "Stay in bed late, the trial doesn't start for a few days, rest and get better, I can still tell you're limping," She said frowning.

"I'll get plenty of rest I promise. Behave and do your homework." He said.

Karin rolled her eyes already walking towards Orihime's car and Yuzu hugged Ichigo tightly before running off. Orihime looked at Ichigo.

"We'll talk about the shop some later time. Just for now tell Chad and Ishida to stay low," Ichigo said. Orihime nodded.

"Get some rest Ichigo," Orihime hugged him quickly, then his sisters did, and they left.

"Let's get you home," Aizen said and Ichigo looked at him.

"Thank you Sosuke," Ichigo said and Aizen looked down at him.

"What for?" Aizen asked opening the back seat door of a car for him.

"Taking care of my sisters, defending me in court, everything," Ichigo said. "Even though I've been... y'know a brat,"

Aizen chuckled as he slid in to the back seat of the car with Ichigo and closed the door. There was a divider between the front and back seats, which Aizen reached forward to and knocked with his knuckle lightly and the car started driving. He leaned back. "Don't worry, I'm expecting you to pay me back, I'm not a cheap lawyer," he said and Ichigo's eyes went wide. This made Aizen laugh more.

"That's not funny Sosuke," Ichigo snapped, crossing his arms and turning to look out his window.

Aizen leaned down and pressed his lips to Ichigo's cheek, before reaching around and unbuttoning his suit jacket. "I'm sorry," Aizen said softly in Ichigo's ear, making the younger male try and bend his neck so his ear wasn't against Aizen's lips.

"Sosuke," Ichigo said then moaned when Aizen sucked on his neck, just below his ear. Aizen undid half of the buttons of Ichigo's shirt and moved his large hand inside to rub Ichigo's chest. Ichigo groaned, leaning back against Aizen's chest. "I-I... Aizen wait," Ichigo blushed after a few minutes of Aizen sucking on his neck, and pinching Ichigo's nipples.

"What?" Aizen said his other hand going towards Ichigo's belt.

Ichigo grabbed his hand with both of his own. "Idonotwantmyfirsttimetobeinacar," Ichigo blurted out, his blush going all the way down his neck to his chest.

Aizen chuckled and kissed Ichigo's cheek. "What was that?" He asked turning the hand that Ichigo had a hold of slowly to intwine his fingers with one of Ichigo's hands.

"I don't... want the f-first time I have sex to b-be in the back of a car," Ichigo said.

"We won't have sex," Aizen said and felt Ichigo relax in relief. "I just want to touch you. I've been wanting to so badly since I first laid my eyes on you Ichigo," Aizen admitted and Ichigo turned to look at him. "I'm just being honest," Aizen reached his free hand out to touch Ichigo's cheek.

"I don't think I'm ever going to understand you," Ichigo said.

"You don't have to," Aizen leaned forward and captured Ichigo's lips in a heated kiss which had Ichigo moaning quickly and kissing back eagerly.

****************

The first thing Ichigo did when he got to Aizen's was lock himself in the bathroom for over an hour, when he came out, he was wet from head to toe, a towel wrapped around his slender waist and his orange hair sticking messily to his face, and a calm expression on it, his eyes heavily lidded with exhaustion.

Aizen's eyes raked over Ichigo's body, taken in the pale skin, toned light muscle, pink perked nipples, his long perfect legs, slender neck.... every inch of him. Ichigo seemed to snap out of his tired haze and a blush was creeping across his nose when he noticed Aizen's gaze on him.

"Do you have something I can sleep in?" Ichigo asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Aizen nodded and stood from his spot on the bed and walked over to a dresser and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out a long sleeved cotton light purple shirt and a pair of white boxers and held them out. Ichigo crossed the room and took them. Aizen caught Ichigo's wrist as he tried to move away and placed his other hand on Ichigo's neck and held firmly but softly.

"Don't act so tense," Aizen said soothingly. "I won't force you to do anything you aren't ready for," He said rubbing his thumb back and forth against Ichigo's temple.

Ichigo swallowed. "I know.... I'm just, I-I haven't ever been this close to someone like this," Ichigo said and Aizen chuckled.

"Like what Ichigo?" Aizen asked.

"Like lo-" Ichigo blushed. "You know what I'm trying to say Sosuke,"

" Tell me anyways," Aizen said and Ichigo looked up at him. "I wanna hear you say it,"

"You first," Ichigo mumbled and Aizen smiled.

"Lovers," Aizen purred and Ichigo shivered trying to ignore the fact that the towel around his waist was starting to shift.

Ichigo swallowed. "I've never had a lo-lover before," He said.

"I'm honored," Aizen said and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and leaned down, pressing his lips against Ichigo's, and kissed him slowly and passionately. Ichigo moaned, dropping the clothes Aizen had given him on the floor, wrapping his arms around Aizen's neck, his fingers reaching up to tangle in Aizen's hair.

Aizen began kissing down Ichigo's neck.

"S-Sosuke," Ichigo moaned.

Aizen purred again and pulled away from Ichigo's neck and kissed his lips quickly. "You should get dressed and take a nap. I'll have dinner waiting for you when you wake," Aizen pulled away from Ichigo and picked up the shirt and boxers that Ichigo had dropped.

Ichigo blushed quickly putting them in front of his groin, covering his half erect cock which was still hidden beneath the towel. "O-okay,"

Aizen pressed his lips to Ichigo's cheek before leaving the room and closing the door. Ichigo took a deep breath and dried himself off before getting dressed and slipping between the sheets of Aizen's bed with a groan and rolled onto his side.

*****************************

Aizen reached forward, and grabbed ahold of the black fabric and pulled, revealing the face of the police officer who had stupidly arrested Ichigo. The man's face was bloody, his hair matted.

"Hello Officer Vega," Aizen said. "May I call you Mark?" Aizen pulled up a metal folding chair and sat in front of the officer.

"Fuck you," Mark growled and Aizen chuckled and crossed his legs.

"You know, I wouldn't be so angry if you had just arrested Ichigo. But you put a first time offender into a gen. pop cell and didn't take him to a hospital after he was beaten," Aizen said. "I don't like when my things are damaged,"

"What do you want from me?" Mark asked.

"It's very simple," Aizen said. "I want you to die,"

Mark looked up at him. "I was just doing my job,"

"I believe your boss told the entire department to look away when it came to Kurosaki Ichigo and his crew after I told you to raid his shop, correct?" Aizen said.

"Yea he did," Mark said. "But the kid's a thief,"

"But he's my thief," Aizen said. "Those cars that were seized in his shop, were mine, so you lost me money. I don't take that lightly,"

Mark swallowed.

"Stark," Aizen held up his hand and a gun was placed in to it. "Now most of the time, when someone goes against me, I don't even bother showing up to punish them. I let someone else take care of the trash," Aizen ejected the clip from the gun and made sure it was full before placing it back in the gun. "It only takes one shot to kill a man, but I'm sure you know that don't you Mark?"

Mark nodded.

"Ichigo needed seven stitches, seven's a good number," Aizen pointed the gun and fired seven shots into Mark's head, the chair fell back when the seventh went off. "Three gunshot wounds to the head make dental records useless, seven makes reconstructing a skull impossible," Aizen stood slowly handing the gun back to Stark. "Make sure Mark makes it back to the police station," He said grabbing a towel off the back of his chair and wiping his hands and face before walking from the room and up the stairs into the kitchen. He listened up the stairs to make sure Ichigo hadn't woken, which he hadn't because the basement was soundproofed. He washed his hands and face in the sink before drying them again and started cooking Ichigo's lunch.

**********************

Ichigo stretched slowly, with a groan and rolled onto his back. He wasn't sure what had woken him, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with the warm breath on his neck.

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Nearly four," Aizen said brushing Ichigo's hair off his forehead. " How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Ichigo said. "It's nice to sleep in a real bed after two weeks,"

"I have food for you on the table," Aizen said as Ichigo sat up and scrubbed his face with his hands.

Ichigo turned tired eyes to look at Aizen. Aizen was laying on his side, and staring at Ichigo in a way one could see as affectionately.

"Why are you so happy?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I have a beautiful lover laying in my bed," Aizen said.

Ichigo snorted and stood, stretching his arms over his head. Aizen smiled, the shirt he had loaned to Ichigo was much to big and reminded him of when a small child wears their parents clothes.

"What are you looking at Sosuke?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm looking at you," Aizen said standing as well. He walked over to Ichigo and placed his hands on his hips and held firmly.

"You have seriously lost it," Ichigo said putting his hands on Aizen's harms. "Now let me go I have to go to the bathroom,"

"Meet me in the kitchen," Aizen said before kissing Ichigo lightly.

Ichigo moaned softly and nipped Aizen's bottom lip. "Okay," He said when Aizen pulled away.

Aizen chuckled and left the room, allowing Ichigo to head into the bathroom.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Six.**

I know it's boring, and after such a long time between updates you deserve a better a chapter. I promise the next one will be better.

As for Aizen's extreme over kill on Officer Vega, I thought it was rather funny, and it seemed like something he'd do and be like 'Whatever' so yeah....

Thanks for Reading

Please Review and Comment


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning:** Slash (malexmale), harsh/strong language, adult content, mild violence, criminal activity. (_Do you have to put angst in the warning?) _ There is rimming (_it's the first time I've done it, and I don't think I did well)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, or it's related characters and themes. I do not receive any type of compensation for these stories. Further more these stories are fiction and are in no way related to any real person or event (to my knowledge).

**Chapter Seven:**** One Step Forward, Two Steps Back.**

_*********************************************************************************************************************************_

Ichigo looked at the door to the basement. Aizen had gone down stairs about an hour ago with some of his '_family members'_. Ichigo wasn't sure what they would doing, but Aizen had told him not to go down stairs. Ichigo had figured that whatever was going on was business for Aizen, and figured to stay out. Although he was very curious.

Ichigo was sitting at the table, eating dinner, staring the door, a chip half in his mouth. He was itching to open the door, to figure out what Aizen did, how he ran his business. After all he was one of the most powerful men in the criminal underworld.

The door handle turned and Ichigo jumped, blushed and looked down at his plate.

Aizen stepped out of the basement, with a group of his men who all gave their hellos to Ichigo before heading for the door. It had been seven weeks since Ichigo had started living with Aizen, just during the duration of his trial. Orihime had been more then happy to take care of the twins, saying that it was about time that they got a female's touch in growing up. Ichigo had seen them every other day just to make sure that they were alright, and helped them with their homework.

Aizen stood behind Ichigo's chair, with his hands on Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo leaned back and looked up at Aizen with a smile. "What is it?"

"I'm just looking at you," Aizen said. Ichigo tilted his head a little and Aizen leaned down and pressed his lips against Ichigo's. Ichigo reached up and tangled his hand in Aizen's hair, kissing back. Ichigo moaned, and pulled away from Aizen and stood up slowly, knocking his chair out of the way. Aizen smiled and ran his hand up Ichigo's shirt, pulling it over Ichigo's head. Aizen kissed down Ichigo's neck, and sucked on his collar bone. Ichigo tangled his fingers in Aizen's hair, bitting his bottom lip to keep from making any sound. Aizen moved his lips back up Ichigo's neck to his lips.

"C-Can we take this upstairs?" Ichigo asked and Aizen looked at him. Ichigo turned away to hide his blushing face. Aizen chuckled and licked Ichigo's ear.

"If you'd like," Aizen said placing his hands on Ichigo's hips.

"I'd like," Ichigo said pulling away from Aizen and made his way up the stairs. Aizen followed a few steps behind, so he could watch, well Ichigo's behind. When they finally got to Aizen's bedroom, Aizen wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, stopping him from walking any further. Aizen kissed the back of Ichigo's neck. "What are you doing?" Ichigo asked standing on his toes and grabbing Aizen's arms as they tightened around his waist.

"What does it look like?" Aizen asked.

"I don't know, I can't see behind my -ah, fuck, head," Ichigo shivered when Aizen bit his neck.

Aizen chuckled and ran a hand down to the top of Ichigo's jeans and slowly undid the button. "Well, tell me what it feels like," Aizen said.

Ichigo moaned when Aizen's hand slipped into his jeans and rubbed against his half hard cock. "W-well," Ichigo whimpered shifting his feet, pressing his back in to Aizen's chest. Aizen chuckled again and rocked his hips forward, "Sos-Sosuke!" Ichigo cried in surprise. "You're h-hard," He said, his blush traveling down his neck.

"Because of you," Aizen said. Ichigo looked over his shoulder and Aizen pressed their lips away. Ichigo slid his tongue over Aizen's lips, making the older man groan and press his tongue against Ichigo's. Aizen pushed down Ichigo's pants and his boxers so they pooled around Ichigo's feet. Ichigo's body shivered when Aizen took his cock in hand. "You're really sensitive aren't you Ichigo?" Aizen asked with amusement.

"Bastard," Ichigo muttered. Aizen pulled away and Ichigo looked at him.

"Lay on your stomach with your ass in the air," Aizen ordered.

"Hell no," Ichigo snapped. "Why would I do that?" He asked turning to face Aizen who had begun to unbutton his shirt. Ichigo took a shaking breath, his eyes following Aizen's fingers. Ichigo swallowed when Aizen let his shirt fall to the floor revealing a tanned toned torso and a Japanese style dragon which head rested on the left side of Aizen's chest, while it's body went over his shoulder and down his back, it's tail curling around to rest on Aizen's fourth second ab on right side of his body. Ichigo was tempted to touch him, but to nervous to.

"It'll be easier this way, since it's your first time," Aizen said, Ichigo's eyes snapped up to his face.

"I-I'd rather not be...." Ichigo blushed and looked down, which caused him to blush more realizing his pants and boxers were pooled at his feet. "I want to see your face, Sosuke,"

Aizen smiled and place a hand on Ichigo's neck, and the teen looked up. "Alright then, but while I prepare you, lay on your stomach," He said, and pressed his lips against Ichigo's.

"Oh..." Ichigo managed, his eyes lidded heavily when they finally broke apart.

"Go get on the bed," Aizen said.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked walking over to the bed.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back," Aizen promised disappearing into the bathroom. Ichigo swallowed and ran a hand down his chest as he climbed onto the bed and laid on his stomach, his arms folded under his head. Aizen came back quickly, and stopped in the doorway to admire what was displayed for him. He chuckled finally and walked over to the bed and knelt down, setting the condom and lube near the edge and leaned over Ichigo. Aizen started trailing kisses from the back of Ichigo's neck, down his spine, sucking on random spots which made Ichigo moan and shift. Aizen kissed back up Ichigo's spine, reaching over and grabbing a pillow and lifting Ichigo's hips slowly. Ichigo put his hands under him, and shifted so he bent his knees under him as well as Aizen put the pillow under his hips.

"I-It'll get dirty," Ichigo whispered and looked over his shoulder at Aizen who leaned over and kissed him softly.

"I don't care," Aizen said huskily before licking across Ichigo's cheek, and down his neck. Ichigo moaned clutching the sheets loosely. Aizen licked down Ichigo's spine as he moved back down. Aizen's hands going onto the pale globes of Ichigo's ass as he reached Ichigo's tailbone. Ichigo gasped and jerked away when Aizen's tongue prodded his entrance.

"W-what the h-hell," Ichigo whimpered when Aizen pressed his tongue against his hole again.

"Sh sh, it'll feel good, promise," Aizen said and Ichigo shivered from the hot breath moving against him.

Ichigo went to speak, but it came out as a surprised moan as Aizen's tongue pressed into him. Ichigo pressed his forehead against the bed, clutching the sheets tighter. "F-feels slimy," He mumbled and Aizen hummed pressing his tongue deeper then swirled it. Ichigo moaned and closed his eyes. Aizen slid his index finger carefully in along with his tongue and Ichigo arched into the pillow under his hips with a whimper.

Aizen pulled his mouth away, to kiss the small of Ichigo's back. "You're doing good," He whispered slowly thrusting his finger in and out of Ichigo before pulling out, and pushing two back in. Ichigo's breath hitched and he tried to pull away.

"S-shit...." Ichigo turned his face away from the mattress and gritted his teeth.

"Almost done," Aizen said spreading his fingers. He added a third finger, and began searching for Ichigo's prostate.

Ichigo's breath became heavily and he reached under himself and stroked his limp cock, trying to ignore, the pain of being stretched by Aizen's fingers.

Aizen knew he hit Ichigo's prostate when the teen gave a surprised cry of pleasure and began timidly yet eagerly moving his hips against Aizen's hand. Aizen chuckled, watching his fingers disappear inside Ichigo's body. He was pleasantly surprised that Ichigo was being as vocal as he was, even if it wasn't much.

Aizen pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom, tearing the package with his teeth. "Turn over," He ordered huskily and Ichigo slowly did, one arm falling over his head, the other resting on his stomach. Ichigo's eyes were lidded heavily and dark with lush, his chest rising and falling quickly, and his cock dripping pre-cum heavily. Aizen fitted the condom over himself, then grabbed the lube and coated himself with it. Aizen tossed the bottle, it made a soft thud as it hit the floor and rolled.

Aizen moved over Ichigo, falling between the teen's long pale legs easily, then pressing their lips together passionately, he ran a hand down Ichigo's left leg, and cupped his hand behind Ichigo's knee, lifting it to his waist. His free hand going to Ichigo's hip, and holding tightly. Aizen finally broke the kiss and looked down at Ichigo.

"Are you ready?" Aizen asked carefully lining himself up with Ichigo's prepared hole.

Ichigo nodded, wrapping his left leg around Aizen's waist. Aizen pushed in and Ichigo's back arched and he gasped, Aizen stopped, less then half way.

Aizen kissed Ichigo's jaw to distract him. He could see the tears slipping from Ichigo's closed eyes, and kissed then away. When he felt Ichigo relax, Aizen started moving again. Ichigo's jaw clenched and he whimpered, when Aizen started to stop Ichigo spoke. "K-keep going," He opened his eyes and looked up at Aizen.

Aizen did, sliding the rest of the way in, then stopped. Ichigo let out a strangled breath, and dropped his head back against the pillows. Aizen stroked Ichigo's cock which had started to go limp, and sucked on Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo took one last deep breath, and reached up, taking a fist full of Aizen's hair and making the older man look at him. Aizen stared into Ichigo's glazed eyes for what felt like hours before pressing his lips briefly to Ichigo's before lifting himself off Ichigo's chest and pulling out almost completely, then thrusting back in. Ichigo moaned, bitting his lip.

Aizen quickly found a steady fast pace, shifting his angle until Ichigo cried out as his prostate was hit repeatedly.

Ichigo started to loose his breath, he pressed his head back into the pillows, his mouth falling open. Aizen nipped at Ichigo's jaw and neck as he thrust.

Ichigo wasn't loud, he kept trying to cover his mouth with the back of his hand to silence any noises he did actually make, and Aizen eventually pinned Ichigo's hands over his head with one of his own hands.

"S-Sosuke- ngh!" Ichigo moaned.

"I wanna hear you," Aizen said, getting his point across by snapping his hips harder then he had been before, which made Ichigo arch his back and cry out.

"... e-embarrassing," Ichigo panted out, opening his eyes to stare hazily up at Aizen.

"I don't care," Aizen growled before attacking Ichigo's mouth with his own, he started to loose his pace. Ichigo started rocking his hips shamelessly and erratically against Aizen's abs, telling the older man he was close to cumming as well. Aizen pulled his mouth away from Ichigo's deciding to suck harshly on Ichigo's pale stiff nipples instead.

Ichigo began moaning and whimpering, struggling to get his hands free of Aizen's grasp, and Aizen let them go. Ichigo reached down and began tugging harshly on himself, the other hand tangling in Aizen's hair.

"S-Sosuke!" Ichigo cried out, his feet pressing into the bed as he came. His body tightening almost painfully around Aizen who grunted Ichigo's name as he came as well.

Ichigo fell limply on the bed, his stomach and thighs trembling, his chest rising and falling rapidly and heavily, his eyes closed. Aizen slowly pulled out, looking down at Ichigo with a small smirk on his face. Aizen sat back on his heels and pulled the condom off himself and tied it at the end. He moved to lay next to Ichigo, pulling the limp teen against himself, and wrapping his arms protectively around Ichigo.

"... I... love you S-Sosuke," Ichigo said breathlessly. Aizen looked down at him, brushing his wild orange hair from his face.

"I love you to Ichigo,"

***********************************

Ichigo woke up to an empty bed and rolled over, which jarred his lower half and made him grit his teeth. He looked over at the clock on the bedside table.

8:23 a.m.

Ichigo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and forced himself to sit up. He looked down on the ground, wondering if he should even bother to get his pants, or just get into the shower.

He decided to go for his pants, he wanted to find Aizen more then he wanted to get clean at the moment.

Ichigo forced himself out of bed and went over to where his pants and boxers had been discarded on the floor. He grabbed his jeans and put them on carefully before heading towards the stairs, slowly pulling up the zipper. He got to the last step when he heard Aizen's voice, and the voice of a man named Stark, Aizen's second in command.

".... Everyone has already been taken care of as far as the jury, we've paid off seven of the twelve, the judge has been given some incentive as well," Stark said.

"What about prosecution?" Aizen asked.

"Somehow they've managed to put the one A.D.A not on our pay roll on the case, so there's no way to get him to drop the case," Stark said.

"What about going over his head?" Aizen asked.

Ichigo frowned, '_What did you think would happen? Of course Sosuke is gonna do this illegally, its who he is,'_ Ichigo thought rubbing his arm. Ichigo looked down and sighed running his fingers through his hair. '_ Not that I care that he's doing it illegally, just that he doesn't seem to trust me enough to fucking tell me. After all it's my trial, I'm the one who's gonna get fucking screwed if it by some one in a fucking million chance that it ends badly'_

"Ichigo,"

Ichigo jumped and looked up at Aizen and Stark standing in front of him.

"Good morning," Ichigo muttered blushing. Stark cleared his throat and turned his head respectfully away, although he had been staring openly, noticing that there was dried cum on Ichigo's stomach.

"Good morning Ichigo," Stark said back politely.

Aizen pulled off his shirt and pulled it over Ichigo's head. "What are you doing out of bed?" He asked.

"Looking for you," Ichigo admitted.

"I'm just taking care of some business," Aizen said. "Why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned up, then we'll go get brunch,"

"Alright," Ichigo said, leaving the '_I know when I'm dismissed'_ to himself.

Aizen nodded and Ichigo turned around and went up the stairs slowly and into the bathroom. He shut the door and took off Aizen's shirt and tossed it against the door before going to the shower and turning the water on as hot as he could. Ichigo scowled and his brow furrowed as he kicked off pants and got into the scalding water and closed his eyes tightly.

'_It's not like I'm innocent, I'm a fucking car thief, and I already know he's doing shit that's illegal, why won't he just let me in already?'_ Ichigo thought bitterly, not noticing the door opening, or the footsteps on the tile. Soon the shower door slid open and Aizen stepped in behind him, adjusting the water so it didn't burn, but was comfortable. Ichigo didn't look at him, just grabbed the bottle of soap and started pouring some on his hand. Aizen grabbed his wrists.

"Look at me," Aizen said.

"No," Ichigo said stubbornly. Aizen sighed and wiped the soap off Ichigo's hand, then took the bottle from him, and pouring more into his own hand before setting the bottle down, and lathering the soap between his hands and started to wash Ichigo's back and shoulders.

"Why are you so angry? Is it because you woke up alone?" Aizen asked.

"No," Ichigo said brushing his hair from his eyes.

Aizen sighed rubbing Ichigo's hips, trying to get the teen to turn around. "Then what's wrong?"

"You won't tell me anything," Ichigo said finally giving in and turning around.

"I don't want you to know anything," Aizen said washing Ichigo's chest.

"Why not damnit! I can take care of myself," Ichigo snapped.

Aizen looked at him, but didn't speak. He grabbed the shampoo and poured some onto his hands before starting to work it into Ichigo's hair. " You have your sisters to think of now," Aizen said and Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "You can't be stealing cars or street racing, or any of the other crap that you have been doing,"

"What about you? How come you can, but I can't?" Ichigo asked stubbornly. Aizen hummed, gripping Ichigo's hair, and making the teen tilt his head back. Ichigo hissed and glared up at Aizen.

"Because, I'm untouchable," Aizen said.

Ichigo stared into Aizen's eyes. "How long will it last though? Eventually someone's gonna take you down," Ichigo said and Aizen chuckled.

"Then I'll deal with it when the day comes," Aizen leaned down and sucked on Ichigo's neck. Ichigo bit his lip to fight back the moan that started to form on his tongue.

"You don't make any sense, you know that right?" Ichigo mumbled shifting his eyes. "You don't have to do anything more then tell me whats going on, that's all I wanna know. What you're doing, meet your men, you've met my team, it's only fair,"

"No, it's not," Aizen said. "Your team was four teenagers boosting cars, mine has hundreds of men and women, businesses, political organizations and people who's lives would be ruined if I was every brought down," Aizen said.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Just because I'm not some big time crime boss doesn't mean that people weren't affected by me getting arrested. For one **My **life was fucked up, so were my sisters' lives. Chad is still trying to pay of his grandfather's medical bills, which he can't now because his fucking part time job doesn't pay well enough for him to live and go to school and pay the damn bills. Orihime is now working three jobs to replace the one she lost when I lost the shop. Ishida's father sent him to Tokyo to live with his aunt because his father was ashamed that his son was friends with a criminal," Ichigo snapped and slapped Aizen's hands away from his hair and rinsed it himself. "Don't forget all the people who's cars I fix so that they can race in order to pay for themselves to live," Ichigo mumbled. "And if I remember correctly, you have taken a hit, it may not be big or even matter, but since I can't work, you can't race cars, and if I remember correctly, it's a past time of yours Sosuke," Ichigo turned his back on Aizen.

"Don't get a big head," Aizen said wrapping his arm around Ichigo's waist. "I'm making everything go away, and you'll get your shop back like nothing ever happened. In fact I'll buy you a better one, bigger with more equipment,"

"I don't need your help getting a shop, I can take care of myself believe it or not, I've been doing it for a while now," Ichigo said stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel which he wrapped tightly around his waist. Aizen got out as well, wrapping his towel rather loosely around his waist.

"Why are you so angry? Most people would be happy to live with me, to be under my protection, my care," Aizen said.

"I'm not most people," Ichigo said rolling his eyes. "I like being independent," He said. "But I also like being equal or even better then everyone else. And with your fucking coddling me, and not giving me any say, or even fucking telling me a damn thing, you're acting like I'm below you," He turned to look at Aizen. "So, are you going to tell me what the hell you're doing, or am I not equal to you at all?" Ichigo asked. He bit his bottom lip and fiddled with the button of his jeans, waiting for an answer.

"I've never been equal with anyone before. My lovers were only that, lovers, they had no dealings in the rest of my life. All they saw was the bed, nothing more," Aizen said.

Ichigo swallowed. He gritted his teeth, and balled his hands into fist, and lunged at Aizen, punching him in the jaw. "Then fuck you," Ichigo hissed and rushed out of the bedroom and down stairs where he stuffed his feet into his shoes and ran out of Aizen's loft. He hopped on to the first bus he could and got across town to Orihime's place. Thankful that Friday was her day off from all three jobs until night.

He knocked heavily on her door, and stuffed his hands in his pants pockets waiting for her to answer.

"Ichi," Orihime said in surprise when she opened the door. "Are you alright? You look like you're about to cry," She said.

"Can I come in?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime nodded and moved aside, letting Ichigo into the house before closing the door. Ichigo toed his shoes off then went into the living room and flopped heavily and very ungracefully on the couch. Orihime sat next to him.

"What happened?" Orihime asked looking at Ichigo.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now," Ichigo said laying on his side with his head resting in Orihime's lap.

She hummed. "That bad huh?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo took a deep breath. "I'll tell you how bad once it settles,"

Orihime just hummed again and ran her fingers though Ichigo's hair, and turned on her t.v., turning it to early morning cartoons and leaned back to get comfortable. "I actually got Karin to wear pink the other day," Orihime informed. "She looked like she wanted to scream until I told her I wouldn't make her wear it,"

"I slept with Sosuke," Ichigo blurted out.

"Well duh Ichigo you're staying in his one bedroom loft where el- oh... Oh!" Orihime looked down at Ichigo, but he was staring at the t.v., watching the superhero who's name he couldn't remember fought an evil clone of himself. "And?"

"It... it was amazing," Ichigo said.

Orihime nodded. "Well Aizen could only be great, he's had so many lovers he could probably say he's connected to half the city," Orihime said absently rubbing her fingers through Ichigo's hair again. "Are you upset that your first time was with him or is it something else?"

Ichigo rolled over so his face was against her stomach and closed his eyes tightly. "Both," He muttered.

"Why's that?" Orihime asked rubbing Ichigo's cheek.

"I don't know," Ichigo nearly screamed. "I don't know if I'm angry at myself for thinking that it'd be more, or at him for making me think that," Ichigo muttered. "I mean, I should've known. Sosuke's nothing but a bachelor and it's not like I'm anything special. I think I just.... never mind," Ichigo rubbed his temple.

Orihime sighed. "Just rest," She said. "Can I get you anything?"

"Painkillers would be great," Ichigo muttered.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Orihime said slipping from under Ichigo's head and going down the hall. She came back a few minutes later with a glass of water and a few pills which Ichigo took gratefully. "Wanna crash in my room? I'll get you some of my brother's pajama pants to sleep in, or I'll see if a pair of yours are still floating around her somewhere,"

Ichigo nodded numbly and followed her into her room and flopped on the bed. Orihime left him again and Ichigo tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable again, but was unable to.

When Orihime came back Ichigo felt like screaming. "Your sisters are staying at a friend's place for a sleepover or something. They are staying the whole weekend and going to school from there on Monday, so you won't have to think of something to say until Monday afternoon. When I get off work tonight, I'll drive you to your apartment and you can stay there if you'd like. I'll still watch your sisters," She said as Ichigo changed.

They'd known each other for a long time, and had seen each other naked before so it was not uncomfortable for them. Ichigo crawled under the covers.

"Thanks Hime," Ichigo muttered and Orihime smiled.

"Someone's gotta be your mom Ichi," She said. "I'll let you sleep now," Orihime left the room and Ichigo rolled over again and soon fell asleep, but it was fitful.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Seven**

Oh god! I swear there is something here that hates me! First my computer starts crapping out, so I go to get it fix, when I get it back My muse ( _Fifi the homicidal pixie)_ decided to go on vacation to Jamaica to meet Mary-J. (_not cool, she didn't bring any back .) _ And now I've got another problem. My dogs decided now would be a good time to eat, and yes I said _**EAT**_ my power cord. And the only reason my laptop isn't dead at this time is because my cousin who has the same laptop as me, is visiting and allowing me to use his. So yea, I don't know what/who I pissed off (_not like I've been trying)_ but it's a pain in my ass. I had a warranty to cover fixing my laptop, but I don't think said warranty covers dogs eating the power cord. I'm used to my muse running off for unknown limits of time, but usually she's better about getting me back to work, and right now she's not.

So what I'm trying to say is that I might have to take another break until I either get another power cord or something. I am so sorry for all this crap that's been going on. (_It's completely Fifi's fault, she upset the Voodoo)_ I promise that when this has all blown over, I'll make up to you, but I don't get paid again until the 23rd of this month and even then I don't know if I can afford to replace the power cord, but I will try.

Thanks for putting up with my crap. (_You guys are awesome!)_

Please Review and Comment.

ConstantSnow


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: ****New Shop**

**Please Enjoy**

*********************************************************************************************************************************

To say that Ichigo was distracted would've been an understatement. For the past twenty-seven minutes the woman on the other side of the table had been talking about how her husband had left her the garage in his will, and how she couldn't bare to have it reopened now that he was dead, and it was why she was selling it. Ichigo nodded and answered her questions vaguely, his mind lost in thought of his personal life, wishing that in this moment, he was laying in Aizen's bed.

The last thought made him frown, not only did he hate Aizen at this current time, he hated that he was thinking about him nearly constantly.

"Are you alright son?" The woman asked and Ichigo looked up at her, a faint blush of embarrassment flooding his face.

"Sorry, I've been a bit.... distracted lately," Ichigo said, trying to seem as polite as he could be. After all this woman was practically giving this garage to him, and it was much larger then his first one, with some equipment even.

"Oh? Is this why you're looking for a garage?" The woman asked.

"Well I had one, and.... '_gave'_ it away_._ And now I'm regretting it. So I figured I'd get a new one," Ichigo mumbled.

"Oh I see," The woman smiled. "Then let's finalize this,"

Ichigo smiled at her and nodded, flipping thought to the page in the contract where he was supposed to sign, and did. "Thank you for this," Ichigo said sliding the thick contract back to her to sign as well.

The woman nodded, signed the page, and pulled a set of keys from her purse and put them on the table. She smiled, and glanced around the garage again. " Good luck with it, and take care of it," She patted Ichigo's shoulder as she stood, and left.

Ichigo exhaled slowly and looked around the shop. There was a lot of work to be done, it had to be cleaned, painted, and restocked. Ichigo stood, pulling his tan jacket from the back of the chair and shrugged into it, then pulled on the dark brown suit jacket he wore over it on. He grabbed the keys and walked out the front door, locking it before putting the keys into his pocket, and taking out his car keys.

"It's a nice place,"

Ichigo froze, then turned around slowly. "What are you doing here Aizen?"

"I'm hurt, what happened to '_Sosuke'_, Ichigo?" Aizen asked, leaning back against the hood of his car.

"I remember you saying something about only lovers being able to call you by your first name. I am not in that _'wonderful'_ group, so I will not call you by your first name," Ichigo said walking towards his car.

"I don't remember anything about us breaking up," Aizen said and Ichigo snorted as he unlocked his car doors.

"I do. You remember last week when I stormed out of your place after hitting you?" Ichigo asked opening the driver's side door of his car. He paused and turned to Aizen. " I don't even think what we had was a relationship, thus we could not have '_broken up'_ as you said. It was sex, that's all,"

Aizen crossed his arms. "If it was just sex, you wouldn't have fallen asleep in **My** bed," Aizen said.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "If it had been more then just sex, I would've woken up next to you too, and as you should recall with your perfect memory, **That** didn't happen,"

"I was taking care of your problems," Aizen reminded.

"Problems I wouldn't have had, if **You** hadn't started them," Ichigo said. "Now if you don't mind, I have to pick my sisters up from school," Ichigo got into his car and slammed the door. He drove off, leaving Aizen outside his new garage.

*****************

Ichigo was annoyed when he got home, and his sisters could tell. Yuzu was staring at him worriedly, and Karin kept glancing at him.

Ichigo was currently fixing dinner for his sisters and himself. He was staring rather intensely into the pot of boiling water, watching the pasta swirl around, his jaw set tightly, his arms folded over his chest and his eyes dark with anger.

"Ichi," Yuzu said finally, setting her pen down over her English essay.

"Yea Yuzu?" Ichigo mumbled looking over his shoulder at her.

"You seem tense," She said carefully. Ichigo's expression softened.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said. "I'm just.... never mind. What do you need Yuzu?" Ichigo asked looking at her.

"Where's Aizen? Why hasn't he come over this week?" Yuzu asked.

"He's busy," Ichigo said turning back around and turning off the boiling water and carefully lifting the pot and going over to the sink to strain the pasta.

"Oh? What's going on?" Karin asked.

"I'm not really sure," Ichigo lied. He made plates for his sisters and set them on the table before making his own then sat down. "How was school?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Someone asked Yuzu out," Karin said grinning as her twin blushed brightly.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Really? Do I know him?" Ichigo asked.

Yuzu shook her head, staring into her plate. "His name's Jinta," She mumbled.

"Really?" Ichigo said. "Wait.... Renji's brother?"

Yuzu nodded. "He's really sweet," She said.

"Do I get to meet him?" Ichigo asked.

Yuzu blushed. "I guess, but don't scare him or anything Ichigo!" Yuzu said.

Ichigo chuckled. "I'll play nice, promise," He said with a soft smile.

******************************

The first few weeks, Ichigo did nothing but clean the garage, check to make sure what equipment there worked right, then ordered new supplies, got ahold of Orihime and Chad, telling them soon they'd be back in business.

On the first day of the sixth week, Ichigo primed the walls for the inside of the garage, and taped the outline for the design he wanted on each wall. The next two weeks were spent painting.

On the eighth week, Ichigo started advertising for legit business, and soon Orihime, Chad, and himself were working six days a week, Ichigo worked seven.

Then Ichigo got the call that all the charges against him had been dropped due lost evidence and the death of the lead officer.

Ichigo made a face as he hung up the phone, sitting back in his chair in his office, looking out the window at the main floor of the garage that currently had seven cars, all legit and two bikes, also legit. Orihime was working on the interior of a late model caddy, Chad fixing one of the bike's with an accelerator which was to touchy for the owner's liking.

Ichigo ran his tongue over his bottom lip slowly then stood, he had a business meeting tonight, and was actually supposed to be there now, having stopped to take the call he just finished.

Ichigo had not seen or talked to Aizen since that day outside the shop when he first bought it, making sure that he didn't go anywhere Aizen was known to go.

"I'm taking off," Ichigo said shrugging into his leather jacket. Orihime smiled at him. Chad gave a short nod in understanding. "Don't forget to lock up,"

"Will do," Orihime sing-songed before going back to her work.

Ichigo made his way outside and unlocked the doors to his car, watching the lights blink on. He stopped, seeing someone leaning against the rear right door of his car. Ichigo slid his keys into his pocket slowly, it was much easier to punch if you weren't holding car keys. When he got close enough, his anger easily doubled.

"What do you want Aizen?" Ichigo asked putting his hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

"I came to make sure everything is going fine," Aizen said honestly.

Ichigo sucked on his bottom lip and looked around, nodding at nothing, noting the cars parked along the curb in front of the shop, and the two people in each. "Everything is going fine here, you can go now,"

"Would you let me apologize?" Aizen asked.

Ichigo froze, his fingers grazing the handle of the driver's side door. "Why would you do that? According to the way you sounded the last time I talked to you, there was nothing wrong with what you did," Ichigo said, staring through the tinted window of his car.

"That was over two months ago," Aizen said walking around the back of the car, to stop behind Ichigo, putting his hands on Ichigo's waist, leaning down so his lips barely touched the back of Ichigo's neck. "I am not... used to being on equal ground with anyone," Aizen said softly.

Ichigo closed his eyes, liking the way Aizen seemed to loom over him protectively, a feeling he hadn't felt since leaving the older man.... protected.

"And I want to be equal to you," Aizen said. "Come back to me Ichigo, and I can promise you everything you want," Aizen placed phantom kisses on the back of Ichigo's neck. "You'll run this city at my side, equal to me,"

Ichigo wanted to scream '_YES!' _ and wrap his arms around Aizen and never let go.

"How can you promise me that? How do I know that you'll keep that promise?" Ichigo asked, his heart pounding against his ribs so hard and so loudly that he was afraid that Aizen would be able to hear it, and feel it.

"I'll do whatever it is, you want me to, to prove it," Aizen said, kissing over Ichigo's shoulder. "Anything, say what, when, where.... anything," Aizen moved one arm to wrap possessively and protectively around Ichigo's chest, the other around his waist.

Ichigo made a face, staring at the car door window. He was unsure of what to do. He should still be pissed at Aizen, but he couldn't bring himself to be. "There's a lot... that we should both work on Aizen," Ichigo mumbled.

"I'm willing," Aizen replied.

Ichigo's heart fluttered, and he tried to stomp it down.

"You're important to me Ichigo. I admit when I first saw you, I wanted nothing more then your body, but now," Aizen pressed his lips to Ichigo's temple. "I want all of you, every part,"

"Are you sure? I'm young and hotheaded," Ichigo said and Aizen chuckled.

"That's part of why I want you so much," Aizen said.

Ichigo took a deep breath. "You promise not to treat me like I'm helpless?" He asked.

"Yes,"

"You'll tell me what's going on with your work?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes,"

"You won't interfere with my work unless I ask?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow.

"If that's what you want," Aizen said.

"I can give you another chance... as long as you promise me you will do what I ask," Ichigo said.

"I promise," Aizen said. Ichigo turned around and slowly wrapped his arms around Aizen's neck.

"Then I'm willing to try this again," Ichigo said. He stood on his toes, and pressed his lips against Aizen's. "But don't expect me to roll over for anything," He said.

Aizen grinned. "Of course,"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. He gave a small smile.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Eight**

I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. Also I have the info for Two Stone's last chapter, so hopefully I'll be able to get it worked on soon, but it's gonna take about a week give or take. It's a little rushed, but I promise that the last chapter will be much better and not rushed, and it's gonna be full of smut, and everyone likes smut right?

Please leave Reviews and comments

Thanks For Reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** This is the last chapter. I'm sorry I took so long to finish it, I just kinda lost the love for this story. Please forgive me!

**Warnings:** This chapter is rated Mature for the following content: Slash. Graphic Sex. Anal. Rimming. Strong Language. Adult Situations.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, the related characters, themes or situations. Copyright infringement is not intended.

**Chapter Nine: **

Please Enjoy

* * *

Aizen was leaning against the side of his white escalade when Ichigo came out of his shop. "What happened to not working late tonight?" Aizen asked.

"Sorry." Ichigo said walking over to his lover. He placed his hands on Aizen's hips and pressed his lips against Aizen's neck, knowing it would distract the older man. "There was a last minute walk in, she needed her car fixed as soon as possible, her father was sick and her car broke down on the way to visit him in the hospital." Ichigo explained, then kissed Aizen's neck again.

Aizen reached up and tangled his fingers into Ichigo's orange hair, making the teen tilt his head back. "You were supposed to be home early." Aizen said sternly and Ichigo couldn't help but smirk, having finally grown used to his possessive and sometimes demanding older lover.

"Having problems old man?" Ichigo asked pushing his body up against Aizen's, and feeling the other's hard cock pressing into his hip.

"You're just asking for trouble." Aizen said coldly and squeezed Ichigo's ass, making him let out a not so manly squeak, and for his face to flush. "Get in the car." Aizen ordered and Ichigo did as he was told only because he wanted to get home just as quickly as Aizen wanted at the moment.

When they returned to Aizen's house, the two barely made it in the front door before Aizen had Ichigo pushed up against the wall, and was stripping off his dirty shirt. Ichigo shivered when Aizen's hands ran down his sides and gripped his hips with bruising force.

"Wait until we're not here!"

Aizen barely pulled away to look up the stairs at Yuzu and Karin who were both walking down. They were planning on spending the weekend at Orihime's in order to give their brother and his lover privacy.

Ichigo pushed against Aizen's chest, but the man refused to move away. Ichigo eventually gave up and decided to address his sisters any way. "If you need anything just call, tell Orihime I owe her and thank you." Ichigo said, swatting Aizen's hands away from his nipples.

"We will." Yuzu said, seeing as Karin had already gone outside. "Have fun you two." She giggled and left closing the door again.

Aizen bit Ichigo's neck, making Ichigo yelp slightly and turn his attention back to Aizen fully. "Can we move upstairs now?" Aizen asked raising an eye brow. Ichigo glared at him before pulling away.

"You can sleep on the couch." Ichigo suggested moving towards the stairs, though the way he was swaying his hips and the smirk on his face was telling Aizen other wise.

Aizen simply smirked and followed Ichigo up the stairs to their shared bedroom. He pushed open the door in time to see Ichigo bent over picking up his discarded clothes from the floor. Aizen licked his lips and stepped up behind his naked lover and rocked his hips forward, pushing his straining erection against Ichigo's ass. Ichigo gasped and stood straight up.

"Look at you." Aizen said with a chuckle as he reached around Ichigo's hip to stroke his answering hardness. Ichigo moaned softly, and leaned his head back against Aizen's shoulder. "You were silly enough to pretend you wanted me to sleep on the couch, yet you're like this already." Aizen brought his other hand up to Ichigo's mouth, and ran his fingers over the seam of Ichigo's mouth, asking for entrance. Ichigo opened his mouth slowly and wrapped his tongue around Aizen's fingers and pulled them into his mouth where he sucked and licked them to get them wet. All the while Aizen stroked Ichigo's cock slowly, swiping his thumb over the head and pushing his nail lightly into the dripping slit.

Once Aizen was pleased that his fingers were coated well enough he pulled them from Ichigo's mouth and ran them between the crack of Ichigo's ass to push against the pucker waiting there for him. Aizen smiled as Ichigo squirmed but didn't fight as the first finger pushed past the resisting ring of muscles into the waiting heat of Ichigo's body.

Ichigo moaned and gripped Aizen's arm to keep himself steady as his lover moved his finger in and out of him slowly, then added a second. Aizen all but carried Ichigo to the bed where he bent him over the edge. Aizen released Ichigo's cock and put his hand to better use holding tightly to one of the smooth cheeks of Ichigo's ass. He twisted his fingers until Ichigo cried out, rocking his hips back then forward against the sheets to get friction against his straining cock.

Aizen chuckled and knelt down and added a third finger which made Ichigo moan into the sheets and spread his legs all the more. Aizen smirked and pressed a kiss to Ichigo's tailbone, before sliding his tongue down and licked at the stretched skin around his fingers. Ichigo cried out in pleased surprised and pushed himself up on his arms and turned to try and see what Aizen was doing. Aizen slid his tongue into Ichigo while pulling his fingers out and using both hands to spread Ichigo's cheeks apart. Ichigo moaned and dropped his head against his arms.

"S-Sosuke!" Ichigo whimpered and gripped the sheets tighter, but Aizen only smirked and continued to move his tongue in and out of Ichigo's hole.

Finally Aizen pulled away when he realized Ichigo had slid a hand under himself to stroke his neglected cock which was now leaking pre-cum heavily. Aizen got to his feet and flipped Ichigo onto his back. He took a thigh in each hand and moved between Ichigo's legs. Ichigo looked up at Aizen with a flushed face and dazed eyes, but slowly a smiled spread across Ichigo's lips and he put both arms over his head and gripped the bed. He wrapped his legs tightly around Aizen's waist and sighed at the feeling of Aizen's cock sliding over his.

Aizen leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ichigo's lips then trailed them down Ichigo's neck to his chest where he sucked on each of Ichigo's pale nipples until they were hard. Ichigo moaned and squeezed his legs around Aizen's body as a hint and Aizen chuckled as he nipped on Ichigo's right nipple. "Ask for it." Aizen ordered. "Tell me what you want." His voice was husky and Ichigo moaned.

"Your cock." Ichigo all but whispered breathlessly. "Fuck me Sosuke, I can't stand it anymore."

Aizen grinned and shifted until his cock pressed against Ichigo's winking hole. Aizen thrust in, and watched as Ichigo's body tensed beneath him, and his lover moaned loudly at the feeling of being so full. Aizen ran a hand over Ichigo's chest to play with the soft well kept patch of orange curls at the base of Ichigo's cock, before trailing his finger up the shaft to the shining head to spread pre-cum. He was in no hurry to end his night, and he knew Ichigo wasn't either.

Ichigo caught his breath and shifted his legs around Aizen's waist and clenched his body around Aizen's cock. "Move damnit." He hissed and Aizen raised an amused eyebrow and pulled out of Ichigo sharply, earning him a gasp and a glare.

"As you wish love." Aizen replied and thrust into Ichigo hard and fast with a snap of his hips, and quickly set up a pace which had Ichigo begging for more along with making the most beautiful sound Aizen had ever heard. Aizen leaned down to lavish Ichigo's straining neck and chest kisses, licks and sucks that would leave marks for all to see in the morning.

Ichigo began moving against Aizen's thrust, angling his hips as best as possible so that Aizen hit his prostate with every powerful thrust. Ichigo saw stars and reached down to begin tugging his own cock.

It didn't take long after that for Ichigo to cum, hot ropes of cum falling onto his stomach and hand. His intense pleasure added to by Aizen's thrusts into his body.

Aizen pressed his lips against Ichigo's as he came, pushing himself as deep as possible into his lover's trembling body. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo as well, showing his love and possessiveness of the younger man.

Aizen moved them further onto the bed and carefully laid on top of Ichigo. He slipped out of him carefully then pressed a kiss to Ichigo's forehead.

"I love you." Ichigo whispered tiredly, opening his eyes to look up at Aizen.

"I love you too." Aizen replied and pressed his lips tenderly to Ichigo's.

* * *

**End of Love Hate Relationship.**

Finally, it is done. I apologize a million times over for taking so epically long to finish it even though the chapter is so damn short. I don't know what was wrong with my brain, I think it just hates me most of the time. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed the story, and I promise to never abandon a story like this again. Please forgive me.

Thanks for Reading.

Please Review and Comment.


End file.
